amor entre dimensiones
by tigre de plata
Summary: un nuevo enemigo aparece tratando de apoderarse de la tierra en todas sus dimenciones haciendo que tres heroes se reunan para intentar acabar con este villano: ben 10 se reencontrara con su viejo amigo rex por el cual comienza a sentir algo (advertencias: lemon, yaoi, Mpreg, muerte de un personaje)
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1: un viejo amigo

ya era de noche mientras: Ben, kevin y gwen se encontraban persiguiendo a un extraño alienigena que parecia un hombre pulpo de piel negra, ojos rojos que aunque tenia tentacculos en lugar de piernas era muy rapido

-¿para que un alienigena entraria al camper de tu abuelo y solo se robaria una esfera de metal?- pregunto kevin a ben

-no lo se pero te aseguro que no es nada bueno, es hora de ser heroe- dijo ben deteniendose en el lugar mientras obserbava el seleccionador del ultimatrix hasta que encontro al alien que queria y presiono el boton al tiempo que era cubierto por una enorme luz verde

-¿en que te comvertiste ahora tennyson?- pregunto el peli-negro al ver el aspecto nuevo del peli-castaño: parecia una liebre humana de pelaje negro con marcas azul electrico, ojos verdes y con el omnitrix en su pecho

-no lo se pero se ve bien- dijo ben dando un gran salto hasta el techo de un edificio al mismo tiempo que dejaba un rastro de eletricidad azul

-genial, creo que lo llamare bunnyshock- dijo antes de seguir saltando por los techos observando al alienigena pulpo

-lo detendre- dijo gwen haciendo una cadena de mana con la cual atrapo al pulpo pero este se deslizo con mucha facilida liberandose

-gwen nesecito un aventon- dijo ben a lo cualla peli-rojaa asintio antes de crear un cuadrado de mana en medio del aire al cual ben salto antes de impulsarse dando un salto largo hasta llegar frente del alienigena

-de aqui no te iras- dijo ben frotando sus manos creando una esfera de electricidad azul la cual disparo haciendo retroceder al hombre pulpo el cual intento escapar por el otro lado pero se encontro con gwen y kevin reforsado con metal rojo (el de un auto)

-no, no, no por aqui tampoco- bromeo kevin mientras transformaba su mano derecha en un gran maso antes de correr hacia el alienigena y darle un fuerte golpe mandandolo a estrellarse contra un edificio rompiendo algunas ventanas

-"bien hecho kevin" ahora el alienigena puede escapar- dijo gwen antes de crear una escalera de mana por la cual ella y el peli-negro subieron hasta la ventana rota pero cuando entraron fueron segados por un resplandor morado pero despues solo vieron una oficina vacia

-¿adonde se fue?- pregunto ben entrando de un salto

-no lo se gracias a kevin- dijo gwen mientras intentaba buscar algo con la esencia del alienigena

-no le heches toda la culpa, por ejemplo yo podria aver saltado y aver evitado que entrara o tu averlo atrapado con una red de mana- dijo ben regresando a la normalidad

-nada, no hay nada que tenga su rastro, mejor regresamos a nuestras casas y descansamos un poco ya es muy tarde- dijo gwen haciendo una nueva escalera de mana mientras salia

-hoy si que esta de mal humor- comento ben

-¿bajamos por las escaleras normales o por las de gwen?- pregunto kevin algo dudoso

-si bajas por las escaleras de mana con gwen enojada podria hacer que te caigas haci que mejor me acompañas en las escaleras- dijo ben saliendo por la puerta del lugar junto con kevin.

mientras tanto en otro lugar, el alienigena pulpo se encontraba en una sala oscura en la que solo se veia a el y un trono plateado en el cual se encontraba alguien que era oculto por la oscuridad del lugar

-amo eh conseguido el fisurador dimensional que me ordeno- dijo el hombre pulpo

-buen trabajo calmer- dijo la figura del trono

-amo, en la dimencion en la que consegui el fisurador me tope con un joven con la habilidad de cambiar su forma a la de otros seres poderosos y anteriormente en la ante ultima dimension por la que pase el dia de hoy me encontre a otro joven con la habilidad de transfomar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en un arma ¿deseea que me encarge de ellos?- pregunto calmer

-no, creo que nos servirian dentro de nuestro ejercito pero para estar seguro instala el fisurador dimensional y envia a dos pequeños grupos de androydes, veremos que tan fuertes son esos jovenes- dijo el del trono con un tono siniestro.

mientras tanto ben se encontraba en su auto regresando a su casa

-mala suerte para kevin jeje en estos momentos gwen le debe estar reprochando por todo el desastre, ¿pero que...- comenzo a decir ben viendo como a unas calles de distancia aparecia un portal morado por el cual aparecian 6 criaturas con apariencia de lagartos rojos con ojos azules y que en la punta de sus colas poseian una especie de cañon alienigena. ben detuvo su auto y salio corriendo lo mas rapido que podia mientras movia el selecccionador del super omnitrix y presionar el boton transformandose en ecoeco el cual se multiplico en 9

-eco eco, eco eco- dijo mientrras comenzaba a rodear a los lagartos

-mala...idea...aparecer...cerca de mi- dijeron los ecoecos mientras comenzaban a atacar con us ondas de sonido lo cual los lagartos no estaban soportando haci que cada uno levano sus colas comenzando a diparardestruyendo a tres de los ecoecos

-esto..no...esta..funcionando...hora de... subir de nivel- dijeron los ecoecos restantes volviendo a ser solo uno antes de preinar el simbolo del omnitrix haciendo que a este le salieran cuatro puntas mientras su cuerpo cambiaba

-eco eco supremo- dijo este mientras uno de sus dico-altavoces salia vplando hacia los lagartos y este se multiplico formando un anillo de discos los cuales comenzaron gerenar fuerte ondas de sonido.

en ese momento ben pudo ver como los lagartos se destrosaban dejando ver partes de metal y unas maquinas

-asi que son robots- dijo para si mismo antes de dar un fuerte grito con su boca destrosando a los cyber-lagartos y luego recuperando sus disco-altavoces, pero aunque habia destrido a los lagartos el portal por el que aparecieron seguia abierto, se fue acercando al portal y pudo escuchar una voz familiar

-toma esto maldita lagartija hora de terminar con esto- dijo la voz, derrepente del portal salio un joven de pelo negro azulado erizado con unos lentes para niebla, piel morena, ojos castaños, que vestia una chaqueta roja con dos franjas anaranjadas en uno de los brazos, unos pantalones negros ajustados con rayas azules, guantes negros, el joven callo al suelo como si lo ubieran empujado por el portal el cual se cerro

-rayos eso si que dolio- dijo el joven mientras se levantaba del suelo y se frotaba el cuello aparentemente algo adolorido

-¿rex?- pregunto ben sorprendido regresando a la normalidad llamando la atencion del moreno

-¿ben? que gusto volver a verte amigo- dijo rex estrechando la mano del portador del omnitrix

-lo mismo digo pero ¿como llegaste a mi dimension?- pregunto ben

-¿tu dimension? ya se me hacia que algo estaba diferente,no lo se, yo estaba peleando contra unas lagartijas gigantes en mi dimension pero cuando le estoy dando una buena paliza me tropese, atravese un portal y heme aqui- dijo el moreno

-ven te llevare con mi abuelo max a ver si el tiene alguna idea de como llegaste- dijo el peli-castaño caminando hacia su auto

-ow que fantastico auto, yo crei que siempre volavas con alguno de tus alienigenas a todos lados- dijo rex subiendose al asiento del coopiloto

-no, eso llamaria mucho la atencion y haria que mis fans me comenzaran a seguir en avion- bromeo ben, en todo el camino ambos jovenes solo estuvieron hablando sobre como an estado, sus amigos y sus peleas mas recientes

-¿de verdad puedes hacer evolucionar a tus aliens con tu nuevo reloj? genial- dijo rex

-bieno ya llegamos- dijo ben estacionando el auto cerca del camper (no me acuerdo donde se encuentra el camper :P) ambbos jovenes bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta el camper en el cual al tocar la puerta se encontraron con kevin, gwen y el abuelo max los cuales estaban confundidos por ver al moreno

-hola abuelo max, el es mi amigo de cuando viaje a otra dimencion, rex salazar, rex ellos son mi amigo kevin, mi prima gwen y mi abuelo max- dijo el peli-castaño señalando a cada uno

-espera tennyson, si este es ese chico del que hablaste ¿como llego aqui?- pregunto kevin a lo que ambos jovenes se encojieron de hombros

-creo que yo se la respuesta- dijo el abuelo max entrando al camper junto con los jovenes viendo que el camper estaba hecho un desastre por culá del alienigena pulpo

-veran lo que se robo el alienigena era una pieza de tecnologia galvan, un fisurador dimensional capaz de crear brechas durante unos minutos que lleven de una dimension a otra- explico el mayor

-osea que ese hombre pulpo intenta escapar a otra dimension?- pregunto kevin

-cuando lo lanzaste al edificio devio activar la maquina transportandose a otro lugar, eso devio ser el destello morado que vimos- dijo gwen

- en mi dimension vi a un hombre pulpo que estaba atacando laboratorios pero desaparecio cuando lo iba a aplastar con mis puños- dijo rex

-entonces estuvo buscando esas maquinas para poder escapar de cualquiera- dijo kevin

-te equivocas, hace unos minutos me enfrente contra unos cyber-lagartos con cañones lazer pero no estaba el pulpo, creo que mas bien es un ataque a mas de una dimension- dijo ben

-esas maquinas por lo general dejan un rastro de energia con la cual podemos localizar al alienigena pero sera mejor que hagamos eso mañana ya es muy tarde y sus padres deben estar esperandolos- dijo el abuelo max viendo su reloj

-si quieres pudes venir a quedarte en mi rex- dijo ben

-esta bien- respondio el moreno con una gran sonrisa

-nos vemos ben, adios rex- dijo gwen mientras salia con kevin

-nos vemos abuelo max- dijo ben despidiendose junto con rex.

en otro lugar en el que ya era muy de noche, calmer junto con un grupo de cyber-lagartos estaban atacando un laboratorio tecnologico del cual se estaban llevando una especie de bazuca negra con marcas rojas

-muy bien hora de irnos- dijo calmer tratando de activar el fisurador dimensional pero una voz lo detuvo

-¿no puedo tener una noche libre sin que alguien intente robar algo?- se escucho una voz traz de el, cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver un destello azul electrico el cual luego dejo ver a un hombre muy fornido, de piel azul electrico que brillaba, sin boca ni nariz, ojos rojos, que vestia un traje negro ajustado con un aparato triangular con un simbolo que parecia un una "Y" en su pecho

-bluenergi, ahora aprenderan a no molestar en la noche- dijo el hombre electrico mientras daba un golpe al aire lanzando una bola de electricidad azul que impacto contra algunos cyber-lagartos haciendo que los demas comenzaran a disparar

-creo que mejor utilizo otro heroe- dijo rapidamente el hombre electrico mientras presionaba el simbolo triangular de su pecho dando un destello plateado despues del cual su cuerpo cambio

-nitron- dijo dejando ver su nuevo aspecto: ahora era delgado y mas bajo, usaba un traje tecnologico plateado con ruedas entre ambas piernas y a los lados de sus brazos, con un casco metalico con dos antenas que apenas dejaba ver unos ojos azules y con el simbolo triangular en su frente, los cyber-lagartos comenzaron a disparar con toda su fuerza pero el hombre era demaciado rapido.

nitron camenzo a golpear uno por uno a los cyber-lagartos hasta que solo quedo calmer con la bazuca y junto a el un portal morado el cual cruzo

-no te escaparas tan facil octopodo- dijo nitron corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el portal el cual tambien atravezo apareciendo en otra ciudad

-¿adonde se fue?- pregunto nitron

-no lo se pero creo que ya no estamos en casa- se escucho otra voz proveniente de su traje, cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver que el portal se habia cerrado

-bueno creo que nos quedaremos un tiempo- dijo nitron mientras un brillo plateado lo cubria y luego dejaba ver a un joven de probablemente 15 años, pelo plateado erizado con puntas rojas, ojos lila, que vestia una chaqueta morada con una franja negra en uno de los lados, jeans negros, unos tennis blancos y en su mano izquierda un aparato parecido al super omnitrix pero en dolor morado con negro y el seleccionador era en forma de triangulo azul con una linea negra atravezandolo dividiendo en triangulo en tres

-muy bien mejor buscamos un lugar en donde quedarnos ya es demaciado tarde y tu no puedes quedarte toda la noche despierto- dijo una voz de su omnitrix

-ya lo se, xon, sabes en ocaciones eres molesto- dijo el joven a su omnitrix

- lo mismo digo tristan- dijo el aparato mientras su portador comenzaba a caminar por la ciudad


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2: ¿otro omnitrix?

ala mañana siguiente ben y rex terminaban de desayunar en la sala

-gracias señora tennyson por dejarme quedarme unos dias - dijo rex mientras comia unas tostadas

-no te preocupes rex, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario como para que regreses a tu hogar- dijo la madre de ben con una sonrisa

-vamos rex, kevin y gwen ya deben estar esperandonos- dijo ben mientras se colocaba su chaqueta

-si ya va- dijo rex deborandose la ultima tostada antes de colocarse su chaqueta y caminar junto al peli-castaño

-nos vemos mama-

-nos vemos señora tennyson- se despidieron ambos jovenes mientras salian de la casa, cuando llegan al taller de kevin en el cual se encontraban este y la peli-roja

-hola chicos ¿como pasaron la noche?- pregunto gwen

-la verdad que bien dormi mejor que en providencia- dijo rex estirandose

-AH si, ben habia mensionado algo de esa angencia, algo de que capturaban y curaban a unas criaturas- dijo la pelo-roja

-oye chico maquina me sostienes esto un minuto- pregunto kevin lanzandole una capsula brillante

-¿que estas haciendo?- pregunto ben observando que el peli-negro estaba desarmando el portal teletransportador (en el que ben y un hybrid fueron transportados a otro planeta)

-estoy modificando el teletransportador para que pueda enviar a tu amigo a su dimension y eso que sostiene es el nucleo de energida- dijo kevin sin dirigirle la mirada a su amigo

-creo que no funcionara por dos razones: la primera es por que necesitariamos mucha energia para poder enviar a rex a su dimension y la segunda ni siquiera sabemos si lo enviaria a su dimension- dijo gwen

-gwen tiene razon yo creo que deberiamos buscar al pulpo ese y quitarle el fisurador dimencional para poder volver mas seguro y de una pieza- dijo rex, en ese momento el omnitrix de ben y las insignias de plomeros de gwen y kevin comenzaron a sonar

-¿ocurre algo abuelo?- pregunto gwen

-chicos esos lagartos de los que hablaron ayer volvieron a aparecer, se activo una alarma en "los soledad" y las camaras que deje la ultima vez muestran esto..- dijo el abuelo max atravez del comunicador para despues dejar ver un olograma de los cyber-lagartos que ben y rex habian mencionado

-si, esas cosas son con las que me enfrente ayer vamos- dijo ben corriendo a su auto

-¿no vas a ir con el?- pregunto gwen a rex

-no, yo prefiero usar mi motocicleta- dijo el moreno haciendo aparecer el vehiculo en sus pies antes de salir a gran velocidad dejando atonita a la peli-roja y a kevin quien ya estaba encendiendo su auto. ya cuando llegaron llegaron al campo militar pudieron ver como los enormes lagartos comenzaban a tomar toda la tecnolocia y maquinas del lugar y se las llegaban a un portal morado

-muy bien hora de aplastas algunas lagartijas- dijo kevin absorviendo el metal de su auto

-esas cosas son roboticas asi que no hai problema en destruirlas- dijo ben mientras buscaba un alien en el seleccionador del omnitrix

-eso es bueno saberlo- dijo rex haciendo aparecer sus grandes puños de metal

-ja eso no es tan asombrozo- dijo el peli-negro haciendo que sus puños aumentaran un poco su tamaño, en ese momento ben presiono el omnitrix y se transformo en humungosaurio

-!HUMUNGOSAURIO¡ bien hora de aplastar esas lagartijas- dijo ben entrando a al lugar junto con los demas alertando a los cyber-lagartos los cuales comenzaron a disparar con sus colas mientras que algunos eran golpeados por rex y kevin otros eran destruidos por ben y gwen

-esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas dificil, estan llegando mas de estas cosas- dijo rex que estaba siendo atacado por un gran grupo de cyber-lagartos, en ese momento todos pudieron ver un destello rojo carmesi

-VAMPIRE- se escucho antes de que una criatura parecida a un murcielago sin alas, de piel gris con ojos rojos, puas negras en la espalta, cuatros patas musculosas, una larga cola que teminaba en una pua y con un aparato triangular color azul en su frente comenzara a atacar a todo lo que estaba cerca

-¿que es esa cosa?- pregunto gwen

-no lo se pero espero que este de nuestro lado- dijo kevin mientras cortaba a agunos lagardos con sus puños que ahora eran cuchillas, en ese momento humungosaurio estaba siendo atacado por un gran grupo de cyber-lagartos que se estaban trepando a el haciendole mas dificil defenderse hasta que todos los cyber-lagartos que cubrian a ben comensaron a flotar un aura rosa la cual gwen controlaba

-explosius destructi- dijo la peli-roja destruyendo a algunos de los lagartos

-gracias gwen- dijo humungosaurio en ese momento devio la mirada hacia la criatura gris que estaba destruyendo a algunos cyber-lagartos hasta que esta lo obcervo a el y comenzo a correr antes de saltarle intentando atacarlo

-creo que esta cosa no esta de nuestro lado- dijo el portador del omnitrix mientras intentaba librarse de la criatura pero esta era muy escurridisa hasta que logro atraparla por la cola y la lanzo al aire, para su sorpresa a la criatura se le desplegaron dos puas largas con piel dandole ahora el aspecto de un murcielago montruoso volador

-aver si esto te gusta- dijo humungosaurio precionando el omnitrix al cual le salieron cuato puntas y se transformo

-humungosaurio supremo, hora toma esto- dijo este mientras comenzaba a disparar multiples misiles de sus manos los cuales la criatura comenzo a esquivar con facilidad

-que buen truco pero no eres el unico con un as bajo la manga- dijo la criatura antes de girar el aparato triangular de su frente al que le salieron tres triangulos mas uno en cada punta

- vampire, tecnolash, modo de fusion- dijo la criatura precionando el triangulo haciendo que los otros tres triangulos se guardaran y en su lugar le salieran una punta mas alargada como al omnitrix, derrepente emitio un brillo rojo carmesi y dorado

-angel de acero- se escucho, cuando el brillo termino dejo ver a un hombre alto que usaba un traje verde oscuro de cuerpo completo con el dispositivo triangular en su pecho, guantes con tres puas en cada uno, un casco estilo de caballero que solo dejaba ver dos ojos dorados y que en su espalda tenia dos grandes alas de metal con las cuales volaba

-esta en modo supremo?- pregunto humungosaurio antes de ser golpeado por el angel el cual era mas fuerte de lo que parecia

-¿fue es imaginacion o esa cosa parese poseer su propio super omnitrix?- pregunto kevin ya sin ningun lagarto atacando, todos los cyber-lagartos restantes dejaron todas las maquinas que estaban robando y escaparon por el portal morado el cual instantaneamente se cerro

-perfecto se escaparon- dijo rex aplastando al ultimo lagarto que quedaba con sus piernas metalicas, todos se fueron acercando a donde se encontraba el portador del omnitrix peleando aun contra el angel de acero

-¿le ayudamos?- pregunto gwen

-no, dejalo que sera entretenido ver esto, ademas si esa cosa tiene un omnitrix tambien tiene un limitador- dijo kevin

-muy bien eres fuerte, veamos si tambien eres rapido- dijo humungosaurio supremo presionando el omnitrix cambiando a ser

-XLR8- dijo antes de golpear rapidamente al angel el cual choco contra una de los laboratorios del lugar

-vei que puedes cambiar de forma copia barata pero nada es mejor que lo original- dijo angel antes de presionar el dispositivo de su pecho emitiendo un destello plateado y transformandose en

-¡NITRON! aver si vences mi velocidad, lagartija- dijo nitron corriendo casi a la misma velocidad que XLR8 haciendo la pelea pareja hasta que una gran bola de tierra golpeo a nitron haciendolo chocar contra una pared, ben observo de donde habia venido ese disparo y vio a rex con su gran cañon

-ya me estaba artando de verlos moverse tan rapido- dijo rex enconjiendose de hombros, en ese momento una motocicleta plateada con un triangulo azul salio disparada del lugar en el que habia estrellado nitro, la cual XLR8 habia esquivado por poco

-ja lanzando cosas no me vas a vencer- dijo XLR8 observando el auguero en la pared esperando a que apareciera nitron pero no aparecio solo se escuchaba el ruido de.. ¿una motocicleta?

-!cuidado ben¡- dijo rex haciendo que el mensionado se diera vuelta atiempo para ver la misma motocicleta de antes sin piloto chocando contra su cuerpo

-ja ja eso no te lo esperabas- es escucho la voz de nitron en la motocicleta antes de que esta separara su rueda delantera y trasera convirtiendose en nitron

-con que te convierte en veiculos eh? ya se que usar contigo- dijo XLR8 presionando el omnitrix transformandose en ultra T

-ultra T, ahora vera de lo que soy capas- dijo antes de saltar sobre nitron pero algo ocurrio en lugar de apoderarse de su cuerpo de maquina parecia como si fuera una pelea ya que no podia apoderar de la armadura pero tampoco se separaba mientras que de ambos salian rayos de electricidad morados y verde

-alejemos de aqui se esta sobre cargando- dijo rex alejandose junto con kevin y gwen al tiempo que la ultima creaba un campo de fuerza de mana para protegerlos de los rayos que salian disparados hasta que un gran destello verde y morado se vio en donde ante se encontraban nitron y ultra T peleando ahora dejando ver a ben inconciente en el suelo junto a otro joven de probablemente la misma edad que ben pero de pelo plateado erizado con puntas rojas, que vestia una chaqueta morada con una franja negra en uno de los lados, jeans negros, unos tennis blancos y en su pecho parecia aver una masa viscosa morada

-mejor lo llevamos a tu taller kevin- dijo gwen

-¡¿eh?! ¿por que a mi taller?- pregunto el peli-negro

-mi abuelo esta ocupado con un asunto de plomeros y si mis padres o mi tia ven a ben inconciente y a un chico que no conocen se van a preocupar mucho- dijo la peli-roja

-esta bien, yo llevo a ben en mi auto, tu y rex lleven al otro en el auto de ben, no quiero que esa cosa que le escurre del pecho ensucie mi auto- dijo kevin llevando al peli-castaño en su hombro

-mejor guardo esto- dijo gwen haciendo una burbuja de mana alrededor de la sustancia morada antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el auto del peli-castaño.

**Notas finales:**

ben:hay mi cabeza

tristan:no te quejes tanto yo me siento como si me ubiera atropellado un ejercido de vampires o en tu dimencion un grupo de bestias

chicos no se quejen ya pare que en lugar de dos adolecentes fueran 2 niños

xon: T.B tiene razon en especial contigo tristan

tristan: callate

si siguen haci voy a hacer que terminen la conversacion dentro de la sala de urgencias, bueno espero que les alla gustado no tardare mucho con el siguiente cap


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3: herotrix

-que extraño- dijo gwen ya en el taller de kevin

-¿que cosa?- le pregunto kevin acercándose a su novia la cual estaba escaneando la sustancia con su insignia de plomero

-esta sustancia... esta viva, pareciera que es como los chips de elena- dijo gwen

-¿que chips?- pregunto rex acercándose

-hace un tiempo nos enfrentamos contra unos chips alienigenas híbridos tecno orgánicos que controlaban la mente de a quienes poseian- dijo kevin

-en mi dimensión hubo un acontecimiento en al cual múltiples maquinas microscópicas llamadas nanaids infectaron a todo el mundo haciendo que después de de cierto tiempo cualquiera mutara en un mutante al que llamamos EVOS a los que yo puedo curar, asi que tal vez pueda ver si puedo hacer algo- dijo rex acercando su mano a la masa pero esta comenzó a moverse.

en otra parte del taller ben acababa de despertar en una camilla algo adolorido, cuando vio mejor lo que lo rodeaba pudo ver en otra camilla junto a la suya a un joven de pelo plateado

-¿que paso? me debí desmayar o algo- dijo para si mismo antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la camilla de del otro joven pero noto algo extraño, algo estaba brillando debajo de la manga izquierda de peli-plata, ben se acerco y movió la manga encontrándose con un omnitrix morado con negro y con un seleccionador triangular el cual estaba dando pequeños destellos. derrepente el peli-plata se despertó, parecía agitado y observo su omnitrix viendo los pequeños destellos

-hola, disculpa pero ¿quien eres?- pregunto ben sin resivir respuesta ya que el joven se paro de la cama y comenzó a correr por lo cual el peli-castaño lo siguió.

en la otra parte del taller, kevin y rex intentaban atrapar a la masa viscosa que comenzó a moverse por todo el suelo pero era muy escurridiza y rápida

-si ya terminaron de jugar voy a analizar esto- dijo gwen atrapando la masa morada en una burbuja de mana hasta que escucho unos pasos muy rápidos que se iban acercando

-oye chico, espera- se escucho la voz de ben, en ese momento aparecieron el joven de pelo plateado corriendo y al portador del omnitrix siguiéndolo

-"xon" regresa- dijo el joven levantando su brazo izquierdo dejando ver el omnitrix morado el cual disparo un pequeño rayo de luz morada el cual penetro la burbuja de mana de la peli-roja y hizo desaparecer la masa viscosa

-oye niño, o nos dices ¿quien eres? o te lo sacaremos a golpes- dijo kevin preparándose para absorber el metal de cualquiera de sus herramientas que estaban tiradas por el lugar

-mi nombre es tristan omeg, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme a eliminar unos lagartos- dijo el peli-plata comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que fue encerrado en una jaula de mana

-no te iras sin antes responder unas preguntas- dijo rex

-si, si nos iremos- dijo tristan antes de ver su omnitrix

-¿xon alguna sugerencia?- pregunto el peli-plata

-tengo una idea, vamos- se escucho una voz que provenía del aparato el cual ya parecía listo para una transformación, tristan presiono el seleccionador antes de dar un fuerte destello purpura

-soundboy- se escucho antes de ver a un hombre con un traje purpura con círculos negros en su pecho, hombros, espalda y piernas, con un casco purpura que dejaba ver solo unos ojos azules y que parecía tener unos audífonos negros con rojo y en el centro del circulo negro de su pecho se encontraba el triangulo azul

-¿como lo hiciste?- pregunto ben pero cuando apenas dio un paso su cuerpo comenzó a fallarle antes de caer al suelo

-no puedo levantarme- dijo este intentando pararse

-aah! que sucede?- pregunto kevin mientras el también caia al suelo igual que gwen y rex

-la habilidad especial de soundboy es crear micro ondas de sonido las cuales provocan que cualquiera que se me acerque comience a ver alucinaciones o pierde el equilibrio- dijo soundboy mientras veía como la jaula de mana se desvanecía

-no tan rápido, si quieres una batalla de sonido la tendras- dijo ben presionando el seleccionador del omnitrix transformándose en 6 ecoecos

-eco eco- dijeron todos al unisono antes de comenzar a gritar haciendo caer al de armadura purpura

-esto sera divertido- dijo soundboy corriendo hacia los ecoecos pero en ese momento su insignia triangular y la del omnitrix comenzaron a brillar destransformando a ambos

-¿pero que pasa xon?- pregunto tristan a su omnitrix

-la batalla contra los lagartos y contra ese dinosaurio gigante agoto mucha de nuestra energía y por lo que detecto el aparato del chico frente a ti esta igual- dijo esa voz

-que mal, yo ya me estaba divirtiendo- dijo el peli-plata

-disculpa pero mejor nos dices de donde vienes y como es que tienes un omnitrix o los que si tenemos poderes te vamos a golpear- dijo kevin

-deacuerdo pero seria bueno que cuando ambos aparatos estén listos para transformarnos sigamos la pelea- dijo tristan con una sonrisa despreocupada

-mi nombre es ben tenyson, ellos son mi prima gwen y amigo kevin y mi amigo de otra dimensión rex- dijo ben presentando a cada uno (ya estaba de pie)

-mi nombre como dije es tristan omeg y aunque no lo puedan ver también esta mi amigo xon- dijo el peli-plata

-hola un gusto conocer nuevos rivales- se escucho la voz del omnitrix morado

-¿tu omnitrix habla?- pregunto ben sorprendido por esa voz

-¿omnitrix? ese debe ser el tuyo, yo tengo el herotrix y nada mas es un contenedor en que xon, que es la masa morada que vieron antes, pude vivir ya que necesita a otro ser para poder vivir- explico tristan

-¿que son esas cosas en las que te transformas? por que a mi omnitrix me transforma en alienigenas y los puedo hacer evolucionar- comento ben

-xon puede crear múltiples héroes según la situación, tengo de dos tipos: bestias y humanos, y aunque no los puedo evolucionar como tu yo los fusiono para formar a un híbrido como ángel de acero- explico el peli-plata

-bien si ambos ya terminaron de hablar de sus relojes ¿de donde sacaste un omnit... digo tu herotrix?- dijo gwen

-soy de otra dimensión, en mi dimensión al principio tenia a xon pero tenia que estar encerrado ya que si no estaba transformado no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo con vida, entonces un amigo nuestro nos construyo el herotrix ¿y tu?- pregunto tristan a ben

-bueno yo cuando tenia 10 años me fui de viaje con mi abuelo y con gwen y en el primer día había caído una especie de capsula del cual salio el omnitrix y desde entonces puedo convertirme en múltiples alienigenas por un tiempo- repondio el peli-castaño

-oye tristan, detecto energía como la de los portales que usan esos lagartos no muy lejos de aqui y ya estoy listo- dijo xon

-muy bien ben veamos quien destruye mas de esas cosas- dijo tristan en tono divertido mientras salia del lugar y se transformaba

-NITRON- dijo antes de salir a gran velocidad.

cuando llegaron a donde xon los guio pudieron ver a muchos lagartos apareciendo en una pisina publica ,destruyéndolo todo y asustando a los que antes estaban nadando

-parece que quisieron hacer una fiesta- bromeo rex

-muy bien, gwen, kevin ustedes encargarse de que nadie salga herido, rex, tristan y yo contra los lagartos- dijo ben moviendo el seleccionador del omnitrix antes de presionarlos y transformarse

-bunnyshock, hora de pelear- dijo mientras hacia una bola de electricidad y la disparaba contra los lagartos

-yo te ayudo- dijo tristan presionando el seleccionador del herotrix dando un fuerte brillo negro

-golems- dijo ya con su nueva apariencia, seguía de la misma altura pero traía un traje negro con mascara también negra con dos plásticos en forma de ojos (como los del hombre araña) y en todo el suelo a su alrededor había una arena negra

-¿que es esto?- pregunto rex señalando la arena negra

-ya lo veras- dijo golems antes de correr hacia los lagartos dando un gran salto -golems modo de combate- grito cuando ya estaba sobre los lagartos, en ese momento toda la "arena" negra salio en columnas hasta llegar a su dueño el cual comenzó a tener una especie de armadura super gruesa que lo hacia tener el doble de tamaño que antes, cuando toda la "arena" se acumulo en su dueño este callo al suelo aplastando algunos lagartos mientras que otros lo intentaban derrotar con sus cañones lásers pero la armadura de golems era demasiado gruesa

-muy bien ahora es mi turno- dijo rex transformando sus manos en hachas con las cuales comenzó a cortar a los lagartos, en ese momento del portal morado salieron tres enormes lagartos azules que tenían una especie de armadura metálica, ojos rojos y dos pares de cañones láser en sus lomos

-creo que llamaron refuerzos- dijo bunnyshock mientras electrocutada a algunos lagartos

-creo que es hora de subir de nivel ¿no lo crees ben?- pregunto en tono divertido golems mientras ambos presionaban sus insignias

-golems, sharkey, modo de fusion- dijo golems mientras emitía un brillo negro y azul marino -kraikens- dijo ya con su nueva apariencia: ahora parecía un hombre tiburón de piel negra,ojos azules, tres tentáculos saliendo de su espalda, dos aletas de metal en cada brazo y el símbolo del herotrix en su pecho.

-bunnyshock supremo- dijo ben ahora de pelaje azul oscuro con rayas en forma de rayos negros, orejas mas afinadas entre las cuales corría un poco de electricidad, guantes blancos en cada mano, una larga cola que terminaba en una espera de metal y el símbolo del omnitrix en el mismo lugar.

en ese momento kraikens comenzó a destrozar a los cyber-lagartos con sus filosos dientes mientras que con sus tentáculos atrapaba a mas y los lanzaba contra los lagartos azules

-ben tu ve por los grandulones yo me encargo de los pequeños- dijo kraikens a lo que el portador del omnitrix asintió con la cabeza antes de dar un enorme salto aterrizando en el lomo de uno de los gigantescos lagartos

-digan queso- bromeo bunnyshock supremo antes de que sus rayas comenzaban a brillar y lanzara rayos de electricidad azul contra cada lagarto gigantes de los cuales solo en el que estaba parado se desactivo

-rex tengo una idea pero necesito un abre latas- dijo bunnyshock al moreno el cual se encontraba del lado opuesto de la pisina, a lo cual asintio pero pudo ver como uno de los gigantescos lagartos estaba apunto de disparar contra el portador del omnitrix por detrás

-¡BEN CUIDADO!- grito rex antes de hacer aparecer sus turbinas y salir volando lo mas rápido que podía pero no llegaría atiempo, bunnyshock supremo se dio vuelta notando al lagarto disparando un láser contra el derrivándolo

-¡NO!- grito rex ahora enojada haciendo aparecer su enorme espada, dando un salto hasta el lomo del lagarto que le disparo a su amigo y con su espada lo corto por la mitad dejando al descubierto mucha partes de metal, en ese momento rex fue saltando en cada lagarto gigante cortándolos por la mitad hasta que no quedo ninguno y pudo notar un ligero flash verdoso en el agua de la picina. el moreno corrió hasta la picina y salto al agua, alli ver a ben (en su forma normal) inconsciente undiendose, asi que hizo aparecer su tabla acuatica y se movio lo mas rapido posible hasta que lo alcanzo y lo saco del agua

-vamos viejo despierta, no es hora de descansar- dijo rex dando pequeños golpes en el rostro del peli-castaño el cual no despertaba

-por favor ben despierta, no me perdonaría si algo te sucede- dijo rex mientras intentaba despertar a su amigo hasta que noto que ben no respiraba

-por favor no- dijo rápidamente tapándole la nariz con una mano y haciéndole respiración de boca a boca hasta que el peli-castaño abrio los ojos encontrándose que sus labios estaban con los del moreno, cuando rex se percato de que ben comenzó a respirar se separo rápidamente lo abrazo

-me diste un susto de muerte amigo- dijo el moreno abrazando al otro con fuerza pero el peli-castaño estaba inmóvil como en shock

-M-mejor vamos a ayudar a tristan- dijo ben mientras sentía su rostro caliente

-no tu te quedas aquí, no quiero que nada malo te pase- dijo rex mirando fijamente al de ojos verde el cual se sorprendido por la repentina actitud del moreno

-esta bien, pero ire a ayudar a kevin y gwen- dijo ben

-deacuerdo pero ten cuidado- dijo el moreno antes de ir a ayudar al portador del herotrix.

mientras tanto en otro lugar, calmer junto a la silueta negra del trono observando todo lo que sucedía atreves de una pantalla

-esos dos jóvenes de los que me hablaste tienen potencial, pero.. ese joven el que se transformo en una criatura marina, parece tener el componente que nos falta, diles a los androides que lo traigan ante mi- ordeno la figura del trono

-como usted desee amo- dijo calmer con una reverencia.

volviendo a la batalla, kraikens y rex estaban destruyendo a los lagartos que aun quedaban de pie mientras kevin, gwen y XLR8 (ben se transformo cuando rex se alejo) estaban salvando a todas las personas algunois lagartos habian acorralado

-oye rex te recomiendo que cambies tus puños por un generador de energía con el cual puedas crear un campo electro magnético con el cual sobrecargarías los procesadores de los cyber-lagartos- dijo xon con el cuerpo de kraikens

-¿que?-

-dice que cambies a un arma eléctrica y la carges de energia- dijo esta vez tristan

-aaah deacuerdo- dijo rex antes de cambiar sus grandes puños por su electro látigo, en ese momento concentro toda su energía en el látigo el cual comenzó a dar un brillo rojizo

-ahora rex has girar tu látigo- dijo xon a lo que el moreno asintió y comenzó a girar su latigo en el aire hasta que una onda de energía salio de este provocando que todos los lagartos restantes se desactivaran y que ben y tristan volvieran a la normalidad

-bien hecho- dijo tristan acercándose a rex y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

-gracias aunque fue idea de tu amigo xon- dijo el moreno

-oye rex ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto en privado?- pregunto ben

-em si- dijo rex algo confundido antes de irse con el peli-castaño


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4: respuestas

-¿que sucede ben?- pregunto rex cuando ya estaban muy alejados de los demas (lo suficiente como para que no los vean)

-rex, ¿por que me dijiste que no peleara?- pregunto el peli-castaño

-¿como que por que? por que no seria bueno que te murieras- dijo el moreno

-¿solo por eso?- pregunto ben entrecerrando los ojos

-si solo por eso- dijo rex desviando la mirada

-rex, aunque solo estuve poco tiempo en tu dimension aprendi cuando mientes- dijo el peli-castaño

-no se de que hablas- dijo el moreno

-¿yo...te gusto..verdad?- pregunto ben pero aunque su pregunta no fue respondida pudo notar que el otro al escuchar la pregunta cambio su expresion de serenidad a una nerviosa

-rex, responde- dijo el peli-castaño insistiendo

-bueno si.. pude que me gustes.. un poco- dijo rex mientras se rescaba la nuca algo apenado ya que cuando conocio al portador del ominitrix no solo lo asombro sino que tambien lo enamoro con su forma de ser, era casi como si se ubiera enamorado de si mismo ya que tenian muchas cosas en comun, cuando ben habia vuelto a su dimension rex no podia quitarselo de la mente, sus ojos verde esmeralda, su suave cabellera castaña, su voz todo eso habia estado en su mente desde que lo conocio

-supongo que ahora vas a pensar mal de mi y no querras verme nunca mas o no tenerme ni cerca- comenzo a decir rex hasta que fue interrumpido

-no, es que cuando nos conocimos yo estaba en una relacion con alguien y cuando volvi, no pude evitar pensar en lo bien que lo pasabamos juntos, me sentia.. no se como decir...- estaba diciendo ben hasta que fue callado por un beso del moreno el cual el correspondio

-vamos con los demas antes de que vengan para aca- dijo rex con una ligera conrisa a lo cual ben asintio antes de volver con los demas encontrandose con gwen revisando algo en su laptop (la tenia guardada en el auto de kevin), una criatura muy parecida a un gran lobo pero con piel de escamas verdes, unas placas de metal formando una especie de armadura en su lomo (como metal garurumon), la parte superior de la cabeza cubierta con un casco en forma de la cabeza de un lobo (obio) ojos azules, la insignia del herotrix su graganta a modo de collar y con unos cables saliendo de su lomo hasta uno de los cyber-lagartos y cerca de este se encontraba kevin mirandolo con desconfianza

-¿que estan haciendo?- pregunto ben al ver a la criatura que suponia eran tristan y xon

-esta es una de mis transformaciones bestia, llamada tegnowolf, en estos momentos estoy revisando los bancos de memoria de algunos de los cyber lagartos a ver de donde vienen- dijo el lobo verdoso

-yo estoy buscando atravez de la extranet armas de tegnologia alienigena, alparecer estas cosas aunque son de otra dimencion, los cañones de sus colas son tegnologia alienigena nivel 8, trato de ver que clase de armas son y asi saber de donde pudieron aver salido- dijo la peli-roja

-y yo vigilo al cara de perro por si acaso se le ocurre salir corriendo- dijo kevin

-lo tengo- dijo tegnowolf mientras su ojos brillaban de color verde al mismo tiempo que los cables de su lomo se guardaban

- y ¿entonces que son estas cosas?- pregunto rex señalando a los cyber-lagartos

-son LARGATIANS, maquinas de exploracion, fueron enviados a robar tegnologia alienigena por su amo el cual ellos llamas "Alfa supremo", no tienen imagenes de este solo tienen sobre el hombre-calamar que los tres vimos, alparecer es un general llamado calmer, alparecer tienen ordenes de robar la tegnologia mas avanzada de tres dimenciones diferentes las cuales yo supongo que son la de rex, la mia y esta- explico tegnowolf antes de volver a transformarse en tristan

-ya veo, por eso fueron a lo soledad, alli al tegnologia de viajes en el tiempo y teletransportacion sin contar la tegnologia que uso aggregor y la que usaron para curarme- dijo kevin

-es verdad, y segun la extranet dice que hace unos dias un grupo de especie no identificada robo armas desintegradores, supongo que deviron ser ellos- dijo gwen cerrando su laptop

-¿y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto kevin

-vamos y les patiamos el tracero a ese alfa supremo para que nos deje en paz- dijo rex hasta que vio la cara seria de ben

-nuestros hogares estan en peligro y solo nosotros lo sabesmos, creo que tengo un plan pero vamos a necesitar ayuda- dijo ben.

mientras tanto en primus, eunice se encontraba en un laboratorio tecleando en un tablero olografico el cual estaba frente a una gran pantalla que mostaba una especie de radar el cual marcaba 3 puntos

-que extraño- dijo dijo la rubia

-¿sucede algo eunice?- pregunto azmuth acercandose a su ayudante

-si, estaba haciendo un escaneo remoto del omnitrix para ver que no alla habido ninguna deformacion o degradacion genetica en las muestras, aunque el omnitrix esta bien estoy resiviendo 2 señales de energia muy similares a las del omitrix y estan junto a este- dijo eunice mostrando lo que habia en el monitor, en ese momento azmuth se veia muy pensativo

-eunice termina de verificar que las muestras de la corriente coldon esten estables, yo ire a la tierra a ver de que se trata esto- dijo el galvan a lo cual la rubia asintio antes de salir del laboratorio.

de regreso a la tierra, ben y tristan se encontraban en el jardin tracero de la casa de ben, ambos parecian estar felices antes de presionar su relojes

-SHARKEY- dijo tristan transformandose en un ser que usaba una armadura gris con aletas en la espalda y a los lasdos de los brazos, un casco en forma de cabeza de tiburon con ojos azules y con manos y pues palmeados

-muy bien mi turno- dijo ben tranformandose -ACUATICO- dijo este mostrando su transformacion

-muy bien son parecidos pero mejor cambiemos me estoy asficciando- dijo sharkey miesntras se tocaba la garbanta a lo cual acuatico asintio antes de que ambos presionaran sus insignias ben dando su tipico destello verde mientras que tristan con un destello color naranja rojiso

-fuego- dijo ben ya transformado mientras que tristan se transformo en un hombre alto que usaba una especie de traje de maya roja con algunos protectores amarillos, unos guantes gruesos de metal dorados y un casco de motociclista rojo -FIRESTARK-

-muy bien ahora ataca- dijo fuego a lo cual firestark asintio antes de dispara multiples bolas de fuego amarillo desde sus guantes como su estos fueran unas metrallas, todas las bolas de fuego iban directo hacia fuego pero este las absorbio con mucha facilidad

-vamos es ese todo tu poder?- pregunto el alienigena de fuego

-no, este si es todo mi poder- dijo firestark haciendo que sus guantes se cubrieran de fuego color azul antes de comenzar a girar en el lugar formando una especie de anillo de fuego azul para despues detenerce haciendo que el anillo de fuego saliera disparado directo asia fuego el cual aunque la intento absorber no pudo, en ese momento el anillo de fuego impacto haciendo que ben callera al suelo y volviera a la normalidad

-buena jugada- dijo ben en el suelo mientras que tristan volvia a la normalidad

-lo mismo digo, fue genial cuando absorviste mis proyectiles de fuego- dijo el peli-plata ayudando a ben a pararse

-ben tennyson- dijo una voz muy familiar para el peli-castaño

-¿azmuth?- pregunto ben antes de darse vuelta encontrandose con el galvan

-¿que haces aqui?- pregunto el portador del omnitrix

-vine a ver que no allas dañado el omnitrix ya que detecte 3 señales las cuales 1 era el omnitrix y las otras eran muy similares- dijo azmuth acercandose al peli-castaño

-ben ¿quien es el?- pregunto tristan acercandose haciendo que azmuth notara el extraño omnitrix en su muñeca

-mas bien ¿quien eres tu y por que tienes un super omnitrix?- pregunto el galvan

-otra vez con eso, que no soy un omnitrix, esto es un herotrix y yo vivo en el- dijo xon desde el herotrix

-veras, azmuth el es tristan omeg, viene desde otra dimension, el tiene un amigo alienigena llamado xon el cual vive en el herotrix de su muñeca, es practicamente un omnitrix pero que en lugar de transformarte en especies alienigenas te transforma en heroes que xon crea, y tristan el es azmuth el creador del omitrix y la mente mas lista en toda la galaxia- dijo ben

-en 5 galaxias para ser presiso, niño ¿me dejas ver tu herotrix?- pregunto azmuth a lo cual tristan asintio mientras bajaba el brazo izquierdo permitiendole al galvan subir a su brazo mientras revisaba el herotrix.

-oye amigo, no hagas eso me hace cosquillas- dijo xon mientras azmuth pasaba un escaner por encima del seleccionador del herotrix

-alparecer tiene la misma clase de tegnologia que el omnitrix pero a la inversa- dijo el galvan

-¡inverza?- pregunto ben

-si, cuando vi tu omnitrix ya lo habia pensado, mientras que yo necesito a xon para transformarme y el es un ser vivo que utiliza algo de nanotegnologia para transformarme, tu omnitrix es una pieza de tegnologia que yo creo que utiliza un virus mutageno el cual altera tu estructura genetica cada vez que te transformas osea una maquina que utiliza a un ser vivo microscopico ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto tristan al alienigena

-correcto muchacho pero ¿como es que sabes tanto de eso?- pregunto azmuth

-pues xon estuvo en un laboratorio del cual lo salve y me fue enseñando algunas cosas de tegnologia avanzada y tambien que la primera vez que vi a ben cuando yo estaba transformado, xon me dijo que habia detectado una especie de vacteria mutagena- dijo tristan antes de que su herotrix comenzara a hacer una luz intermitente -acceso permitido, base de datos desbloqueada- dijo una voz que no parecia ser la de xon antes de que multiples pantallas pequeñas con las imagenes de las transformaciones de tristan

-¿que es eso?- pregunto xon

-ahora ben acercate- dijo azmuth a lo cual ben obedecion acercandose y colocando el omnitrix cerca del herotrix para que luego azmuth comenzara a girar el seleccionador

-base de datos desbloqueada- se escucho la voz automatica del omnitrix antes que pasara lo mismo que con el herotrix pero con las transformaciones desbloqueadas del o: en 5mnitrix

-codigo de comparacion: 00100010110111000110 comparacion 01- dijo azmuth, en ese momento todas las pantallas del herotrix y las del omnitrix se unieran para que despues todas se pusieran en verde

-comparacion terminada: resultado positivo, habilidades biologicas iguales- dijeron el herotrix y el omnitrix al mismo tiempo

-¿que significa eso?- pregunto ben algo confundido

-significa que alparecer el omnitrix tiene una fuente de poder que es casi igual a mi y que por cada transformacion alienigena tuya nosotros tenemos una transformacion de heroe con habilidades iguales o similares lo cual explica el porque hace unos minutos notamos el parecido de sharkey y acuatico- dijo xon

-por ese motivo estuve resiviendo una señal muy similar al omnitrix, ahora solo tengo que ver de donde viene la tercera señal- dijo azmuth antes de que se escuchara un pitido, el galvan saco un pqueño aparado de su bolsillo el cual parecia un radar

-la señasl se acerca- dijo azmuth mientras el pitido se hacia mas repatitivo, en ese momento rex salio de la casa de ben para entrar al jardin tracero

-oye ben dice tu abuelo que...- comenzo a decir rex hasta que noto la presencia del pequeño alien sobre el omnitrix y el herotrix

-¿que sucede?- pregunto el peli-negro algo confundido hasta que vio que el pequeño alienigena se le acercaba con un aparato

-joven, ¿quien eres? ¿y por que resivo señales de energia de tu cuerpo?- pregunto azmuth

-dejenme presentarles, rex, el es azmuth el creador del omnitriz y la mente mas brillante en la galaxia, azmuth , el es rex zalasar un amigo de otra dimencion, el posee nanomaquinas llamadas nanaits que le permitan transformas las partes de su cuerpo en maquinas y tambien curar a los que tienen nanaits que los transforman en mostruos- dijo ben acercandose a su "amigo"

-pues esto es muy interesante ya que segun mi escaner tanto tu amigo xon, los nanaits de rex y la fuente de poder del omnitrix tienen fuentes de energia similares ya que pertenecen a dimenciones diferentes- dijo azmuth antes de darle un pinchado con una aguja a rex en uno de los dedos

-OUCH, ¿por que fue eso?- pregunto el moreno mientras el galvan guardaba una gota de la sangre de rex en un pequeño contenedor

-para hacer unas pruebas- dijo azmuth guardando el contenedor, en ese momento el herotrix comenzo a zonar

-detecto señales de un portal abriendose, lo raro es que es cerca del monte rushmore- dijo xon

-oh no, alli hay tecnologia de los plomeros, rapido tenemos que irnos- dijo ben moviendo el seleccionador del omnitrix

-yo ire con ustedes asi podre ver como trabajan sus dispositivos- dijo azmuth

-esta bien pero ten cuidado- dijo ben antes de presionar el seleccionador transformandose en jetray - jetray- dijo el antes de tomar al galvan

-muy bien vamos- dijo rex habiendo aparecer sus turbinas

-sera mejor que en el camino le avisemos a kevin y gwen- dijo tristan antes de precionar el seleccionador del herotrix transformandose en vampire -VAMPIRE!- dijo antes de desplegar sus alas y comenzar a volar.

despues de unos pocos minutos llegaron al monte rushmore cerca del cual se podia ver un notorio portal y una gran cantidad de lagartians cominando hacia la entrada

-sera mejor que nos encargemos de eso- dijo vampira antes de bajar en picada aterrizando sobre uno de los lagartians mientras comenzaba a destrosarlos con sus garras

-la verdad que me cae bien- dijo rex antes de hacer desaparecer sus turbinas y cambiandolas por sus punos de metal cayendo a gran velocidad para luego aterrizar dandole un gran golpe al suelo formando una gran grita que detubo a algunos lagartians

-tennyson dejame en la entrada del monte rushmore, desde alli podre ver mejor la situacion- dijo azmuth a lo cual ben obedecio dejando al galvan cerca de la entrada tracera del monte por el cual el galvan entro

-oye ben una ayuda por aqui- dijo vampire mientras multiples lagartians lo rodeaban

-alli voy solo esperame un segundo- dijo jetray antes de presionar la insignia del omnitrix pasandolo a modo supremo, en ese momento la piel de jetray cambio a ser de color amarilla con placas de matal en su espalda, dos grandes alas de murcielago en su espalda, dos manos con cuatro dedos en los cuales parecia estar usando guantes, los cuernos de su cabeza cambiaron a ser un solo cuerno color plateado y en la punta de su cola tenia una punta de metal

-JETRAY SUPREMO- dijo antes de desaparecer antes de que algunos lagartians explotaran hasta que jetray supremo reapareciera

-genial tengo mucha mas velocidad- dijo jetray antes de desaparecer nuevamente para luego formar un gran tornado que comenzo a atrapar a todos los lagartians, en ese momento se escucho una gran esplosion cerca de la entrada a la base del monte rushmore

-ben, rex ustedes vayan a ver que sucede y alejense lo mayor posible hasta que pase el tiempo de mi transformacion- dijo vampire

-¿por que?- pregunto rex algo confundido

-solo haganlo y no vuelvan hasta que pase el tiempo- dijo vampire destruyendo a otro lagartian, en ese momentojetray y rex asintieron antes de correr hacia donde habia sido la explosion

-muy bien ahora mi turno de mejorar- dijo vampire antes de precionar la insignia del herotrix pasandolo a modo de fusion

-vampire...,parcam, modo de fusion- dijo vampire antes de ser cubierto por un gran resplandor negro y rojo.

mientras tanto, rex y jetray al llegar a la entrada pudieron ver a una gran serpiente robotica que intentaba romper la entrada

-muy bien hora de cortar- dijo rex haciendo aparecer sus hachas de energia con las cuales comenzo a pelear contra la serpiente la cual parecia indestructible

-creo saber como derrotar a esta cosa- dijo jetray supremo presionando su insignia cambiando a aser ultra-T

-ULTRA-T- dijo antes de introducirse dentro dentro de la serpiente haciendo que esta cambiara a ser de color negro con marcas verdes y el ojo de ultra-t y la insignia del omnitrix en su frente

-muy bien activare el modo de auto destruccion de esta cosa y cuando salga me ayudas a alearme lo mas posible- dijo ultra-T antes de que su ojo comenzara a parpadear en color rojo antes de que saliera de la robo-serpiente destransformandose

-rapido sube- dijo rex haciendo aparecer su motocicleta a la cual ben se subio y se sujeto de la cintura de rex para despues acelerar alejandose de la serpiente la cual exploto en mil pedasos.

mientras rex y ben iban en direccion a donde habian dejado a tristan

-¿oye tristan no nos dijo que no nos acercaramos hasta que pasara su transformacion?- pregunto ben

-si pero es mejor ir a ayudarlo...- comenzo a decir rex hasta que se fueron acercando a donde habian luchado antes encontrandose con multiples lagartians destruidos, cortados a la mitad, con golpes muy graves que perforaban sus pieles, algunos tenian las cabezas desfiguradas a golpes

-¿pero que sucedio aqui?- pregunto ben hasta que vio a lo que parecia ser una criatura humanoide, de piel negra, ojos morados, garras muy afiladas, puas muy grandes en su espalda y codos y uuna larga cola que terminaba en una cuchillar y que estaba sujetando a un lagartian del cuello con una garra mientras con la otra le atravezaba el cuerpo

-E-ese es...- comenzo a decir rex hasta que la criatura se dio vuelta dejando ver que la insignia del herotrix estaba en medio de su pecho

-tristan- dijo ben antes de que el portador del herotrix comenzara a correr asia ellos y no con la intencion de saludarlos


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5: viajando otra dimension

en ese momento la criatura fue corriendo en direccion a ambos jovenes los cueles saltaron a los lados para evitar el ataque

-¡oye viejo! ¿que rayos te sucede?- pregunto rex antes de ver como tristan volvia a intentar atacarlo con sus garras pero el moreno lo detuvo con sus manos metalicas

-parece que no te escucha, aver si con esto se calma- dijo ben antes de presionar el seleccionador del omnitrix transformandose en un nuevo alienigena: parecia un pequeño asito de felpa de pelaje azul, grandes ojos verdesm una nariz negra, un cuerno pequeño en su frende de color morado, unas garritas del mismo color y la insignia del omnitrix en su pecho, la verdad era muy tierno

-¿¡pero que rayos!? ¡¿que poder puede tener un osito de felpa!?- se pregunto ben con una voz chillona llamando la atencion de la criatura la cual lo comenzo a perseguir

-muy bien.. no es muy veloz..- comenzo a decir ben al ver que sus cortas piernas no le servian para escapar de la criatura

-ben abajo- dijo rex con su cañon a lo cual el pequeño osit obedecio antes de que el moreno comenzara a disparar pero la criatura as destruia con facilidad mientras seguia intentando atrapar al portador del omnitrix

-a ver si puedo escupir algo- dijo ben antes de inalar mucho aire para luego soplar lanzando multiples burbujas azules

-¡¿burbujas?! ¿es encerio?- pregunto rex al ver lo que el nuevo "super alienigena" del omnitrix podia hacer

-no fue mi idea tener a este alien- dijo ben mientras seguia corriendo hasta que fue acorralado por la critura contra la ladera del monte, la criatura miraba al pequeño oso con una mirada no muy agradable para el portador del omnitrix

-espero que esto funsione- dijo ben antes de soplar multiples burbujas de las cuales una atrapo una de las garras de la criatura la cual intentaba estallar la burbuja con sus colmillos sin exito

-genial ahora seras vencido por...bubblear- dijo el pequeño oso antes de comenzar a soplar multiples burbujas las cuales comenzaron a atrapar a la criatura pero esta exploraba algunas con la cuchilla de su cola

-oye rex...puedes...ayudarme con esa cola?- pregunto bubblear mientras soplaba mas burbujas, en ese momento rex intento pensar en cual de sus maquinas podia usar "vamos...vamos cual podria usar" comenzo a pensar rex hasta que en su mente se formo el plano de una nueva maquina

-aver si te gusta...esto- dijo rex haciendo aparecer lo que parecia ser una mega bazuca plateada con detalles azules y que cerca del cañon tenia 3 cañones mas conectados, en ese momento rex comenzo a disparar unas bolas de baba azul la cual atrapo la cola de la criatura antes de que la baba ser solidificara comvirtiendose en una bola de roca azul muy pezada

-muy bien- dijo bubblear antes de ver como todas sus burbujas se comvertian en una gran burbuja que encerraba a la criatura la cual intentaba romper la burbuja sin exito

-no parece muy feliz que digamos- dijo rex acercandose al pequeño osito el cual volvio a ser ben

-y tampoco parece que nos reconosca- dijo ben parandose cerca de la burbuja viendo como la criatura intentaba atacarlo

-pues ahora hay que esperar a que se destransforme- dijo rex mientras veia como el auto de kevin llegaba con este y con gwen.

mas tarde ese dia, tristan acababa de despertar dentro de una gran burbuja que parecia estar en el taller de kevin

-¿hola? ¿me pueden sacar de aqui?- pregunto tristan parandose mientras intentaba romper la burbuja

-no lo se ¿nos volveras a atacar denuevo?- pregunto rex apareciendo con ben, kevin y gwen

-¿atacar? !ESPEREN¡ no me digan que me desobedecieron y se acercaron antes de que me destransformara?- pregunto tristan con una expresion de preocupacion mientras el moreno y el oji-verde asintieron

-les habia dicho que se alejaran por que no queria lastimarlos- dijo tristan

-pues por la masacre de lagartian que vimos supongo que exageraste y te saliste de control- dijo kevin

-les explicare lo que sucedio pero primero saquenme de aqui, huele como el aliento de una gabiota que comio sardina- dijo tristan cubriendose la nariz con una mano, en ese momento ben miro a rex el cual asintio antes de que el oji-verde se transformara en su nuevo alien

-BUBBLEAR- dijo este con su voz chillona antes de que todos comenzaran a reirse a carcajadas

-no se rian, en especial tu tristan almenos que quieras quedarte alli- dijo bubblear antes de que el peli-plata aguantara la risa para que luego el pequeño osito se acercara y reventara la burbuja con su pequeño cuerno

-listo ahora explicate- dijo bubblear antes de que se escuchara como xon comenzaba a reirse

-OYE NO TE RIAS- dijo bubblear antes de volver a ser ben

-bueno jajja bueno ya termine jajaj es solo que tu vocesita me hace recordar a cuando tristan accidentalmente choco contra unos tanques de helio mientras era angel de acero y su voz estuvo asi toda una hora jaja- siguio xon antes de cayarse

-bueno veran, lo que paso es que como ya explique, por cada elemento que controlo hay 2 transformaciones una humana y una bestia, cuando activo el modo de fusion si mezclo a una transformacion humana y una bestia que sean de elementos distintos a los que llamo hibridos puedo usar los poderes sin problema pero si mezclo a 2 transformaciones del mismo elemento...pierdo el control, como si la transformacion tuviera mente propia ademas de xon y en especial con mi transformacion del elemento oscurida osea combinando a vampire con una transformacion llamada parcam, ellos dos forman a caos, una transformacion con intinto asesino y sin piedad, hasta ahora solo la eh usado en 2 ocaciones y en ambas he perdido el control- dijo tristan

-ya veo, no te preocupes, a mi me paso lo mismo con algunos de mis alienigenas- dijo ben recordando la ocacion de fantasmatico y la de frio

-¿oigan y azmuth?- pregunto xon

-ah, el esta en con mi abuelo analizando algo- dijo ben antes de que los mensionados entraran al lugar

-¿y bien? ¿que es lo que descubrieron?- pregunto gwen

-al parecer los rastros de energia de los portales pasan por otras 2 dimensiones antes de llegar a su origen- dijo el abuelo max

-ademas analize los nanaits de rex y eh descubierto que la fuente de enrgia de los nanait, la del herotrix y la del omnitrix no solamente son similares sino que son la misma- dijo el galvan sobre el hombro del plomero retirado

-¿como que son la misma? pero si hay millones de nanaits y tu dice solo hay una fuente de energia y xon es la fuente de energia del herotrix- dijo ben

-si pero eh detectado que hay un nanait que le da la energia a los demas y se encuentra dentro de rex- dijo el galvan

-debe ser el nanait omega- dijo rex

-y en el caso del herotrix la fuente de energia esta dentro de xon- dijo azmuth

-la unica diferencia son sus funsiones: la del omnitrix los hace evolucionar, la del herotrix los comvina y la del nanait omega los modifica- dijo el abuelo max

-bien, eso puede ser logico ya que venimos de distintas dimensiones, pero bueh, sera mejor que estemos atentos para asi en el proximo ataque de lagartians podemos ir a donde se encuentra ese alfa supremo- dijo rex

-si, ademas que como tenemos que pasar por las dimensiones de tristan y la tuya teneemos que advertiles de los ataques- dijo ben

-bien entonces, ustedes iran a las dimensiones a advertir y que los plomeros esten atentos para cualquier actividad de los lagartians- dijo azmuth sorprendiendo a todos por su interes en ayudar

-¿que?, si atacan la tierra tambien intentaran atacar galvan ya que tiene la tecnologia mas avanada- dijo azmuth en su defenza. en ese momento tanto el omnitrix como el herotrix comenzaron a sonar como si tuvieran una alarma

-son lagartians, estan cerca, a unas pocas calles dentro de... ¿una heladeria?- dijo xon algo dudoso

-vamos rapido, les explicare en el camino- dijo el abuelo max antes de salir corriendo siendo seguido por los demas

-¿que sucede abuelo? ¿por que aparecieron en una heladeria?- pregunto ben

-la heladeria no es lo importante, lo importante es lo que esta bajo la heladeria- dijo el mayor antes de llegar a la esquina d donde se encontraba la heladeria en donde todos pudieron ver a muchos lagartians, en ese momento ben, el abuelo max y gwen se quedaron aterrados al ver lo que los lagartians tenian en sus manos, multiples capsulas de sub energia (la de los 10 negativos)

-rapido hay que evitar que se lleven esas sub energias- dijo ben antes de transformarse en bubblear

-¡¿encerio?! yo queria ser humungosaurio- se quejo este al ver su forma alienigen antes de comenzar a soplar burbujas con las cuales atrapaba las capsulas de sub energia y las hacia flotar lo suficiente como para que los lagartians no las alcanzaran

-muy bien yo me encargo- dijo rex creando su electro latigo el cual comenzo a cargar de energia

-espera rex, si haces eso esta la posibilidad que la sub energia estalle- dijo el abuelo max antes de golpear a un lagartian con una cilla (era de la heladeria)

- creo tener una idea, ben combiertete en frio y has un muro de hielo entre ustedes y los lagartians- dijo tristan a lo cual bubblear obedecio presionando la insignia del omnitrix cambiando a frio

-FRIO- dijo antes de soplar al suelo crando un gran muro de hielo que iba desde la acera del frente y la de la heladeria dejando solo a tristan con los lagartians de un lado pero aun visible atrabes del muro de hielo

-muy bien ahora de que conoscan a la misma muerte- dijo tristan antes de presionar el seleccionador del herotrix dando un gran destello negro para despues transformandose en un hombre alto que traia una tunica negra con capucha que le cubria el rostro, la insignia del herotrix en el pecho y que en cada brazo tenia una gran cuchilla que terminaba en garras metalicas

-parcam- dijo este con una voz que a todos les helo la sangre, en ese momento todos los lagartian parecian como si se ubieran congelado en el tiempo ya que quedaron inmoviles, en ese momento parcam fue caminando con paso lento entre estos y fue quitandoles con facilidad las sub energias dejandolas a un lado de la acera

-¡¿como hace eso?!- pregunto rex atonito al ver que ningun lagartian parecia notar la presensia del portador del herotrix, ni siquiera parecia que notaran el paso del tiempo, cuando todas las sub energias ya estaban asalvo a un lado de la acera parcam solo comenzo a tocar uno por uno a los lagartians antes de que estos comenzaran a derretice como si las manos del encapuchado fueran de acido

-muy bien ya pueden romper el muro- dijo parcam antes de volver a ser tristan, en ese momento kevin y rex destrosaron el muro de hielo con sus puños antes de acercarse al peli-plata

-¡que rayos fue eso?- pregunto kevin

-fue parcam, mi transformacion humana de la oscuridad, con su sola presencia su cuerpo comienza a emana una toxina que paraliza a los musculos y deja inconciente a cualquiera dandoles apariencia de muertos y sus manos pueden escurir un acido muy potente que al tocar cualquier cosa inorganica la puede derretir mientras que a lo organico lo mata- dijo tristan

-oigan uno de los lagartians parece que no estaba cuando derretiste a los otros- dijo kevin viendo como un lagartian escapaba con 2 sub energias por lo cual ben, rex y tristan comenzaron a correr tras de el hasta que derrepente frente al lagartian aparecio un portal de luz morada el cual atravezo junto con los jovenes antes de que se cerrara

-!BEN!- grito el abuelo max viendo como el portal se cerro.

mientras tanto en otra dimension: ben, rex y tristan acababan de aparecer en un callejon sin salida en el cual acorralaron al lagartian antes de que rex lo golpeara con uno de sus puños mecanicos mientras, tristan y ben atrapaban las sub energias

-casi se rompen- dijo ben aliviado

-tristan "creo que ya no estamos en canzas" (1)- bromeo xon al notar el cambio de dimension

-creo saber donde estamos- dijo tristan antes de acercarse a la entrada del callejon viendo que se encontraban en una gran ciudad y que cerca del callejon se encontraba un gran edificio que tenia un letrero que decia "LABORATORIOS GENETICS"

-estamos en mi dimension- dijo el peli-platasaliendo con los otros dos jovenes

-perfecto, ahora que?- pregunto rex al ver ya no estaba el portal

-lo mejor sera ir a mi refugio, alli podremos estar asalvo- dijo tristan

-¡y por que no vamos a tu casa?- pregunto rex, tristan ante esa pregunta cambio su expresion de seria a una triste por lo cual ben le dio un codazo a rex

-oye ¿que dije de malo?- dijo pregunto el moreno

-siganme, por aqui esta mi refugio- dijo tristan sin ver a los otros 2 antes de comenzar a caminar, fueron caminando por la ciudad hasta que se encontraron en lo que parecia una vieja fabrica

-¿aqui es donde vives?- pregunto ben

-si, no juzguen por la apariencia, por dentro es muy genial- dijo tristan antes d entrar a a fabrica, cuando todos entraron pudieron ver que el portador del herotrix tenia razon, el lugar era genial: todo estaba limpio, un piso de baldosas blancas, paredes moradas, un gran sofa cafe con dos sillones cerca y frente a estos un televisor pantalla plana, una cocina con todo: refrigerador, horno para pizzas, lavabo, mesa, un mueble en donde habian platos y una puerta que decia "baño"

-que chido- dijo rex viendo el gran televisor

-si lo se, ustedes son 2 de las 3 personas que han venido aqui ademas de mi- dijo tristan de ir al refrierador del cual saco 3 sodas

-atrapen- dijo este antes de lanzarles las sodas a sus invitados los cuales pudieron atraparlas

-¿vives solo aqui?- pregunto ben

-si, este es el unico lugar seguro para mi- dijo tritan en un tono triste

-muy ben, nosotros ya hablamos de como somos en nuestras dimensiones pero tu casi ni hablaste asi que cuentanos- dijo rex con una sonrisa

-bueno... en esta dimension no es me tratan como a ustedes en sus dimensiones, aqui todos pienzan que soy el villano y me intentar atrapar a como de lugar- dijo tristan con una expresion de molestia

-¿por que? hasta ahora has hecho muchas cosas buenas- dijo ben sentandose en unos de los sillones

-veran, en este lugar existe una corporacion llamada genetics, que tiene muchos laboratorios de estudios del ADN, ellos le dicen a todos que sus pasientes en los experimentos salen muy bien sin ningun proble de anomalidades geneticas ni enfermedades, cuando en realidad eso es pura mentira..- dijo tristan con enojo antes de presionar la lata haciendo que esta derramara todo su contenido

-esa corporación, no quiere ayudar sino controlar, lo que en verdad hacen es crear un virus llamado virus nemesis el cual muta a la gente en mutantes sin conciensia solo con instinto animal, cuando tuve 10 años fui a uno de esos laboratorios con mi padre que se habia ofrecido para uno de los experimentos ya que el era invalido, al ir yo me quede en una sala mientras el se iba con unos hombres pero la curiosidad me gano y fui aver pero... lo que vi me aterrorizo, vi como transformaban a mi padre en un mutante el cual solo obedecia ordenes de CRION el dueño de los laboratorios, yo corri aterrado y me encontre con xon en una sala que decia "proyecto X-on" (X-encendido) lo rescate y me ayudo a escapar de los guardias y de los mutantes, desde ese dia, cada vez que ellos liberan a un mutante yo lo enfrento y lo curo con un antido que xon desarroyo pero siempre crion se las arregla para hacer que yo paresca el villano solo pòr destruir sus instalaciones en busca de mi padre- termino de decir tristan dejando a los otros sorprendidos

-lo.. lamento no debi preguntar- dijo rex arrepentido al ver la expresion del peli-plata

-no se preocupen no lo sabian, voy a buscar con que limpiar esto- dijo tristan antes de irse a otra habitacion del lugar sin notar que alguien los estaba observando.

mientras tanto, en otra dimension, calmer se encontraba frente al trono de su amo con una expresion de preocupacion

-por favor perdoneme amo, los torpes lagartians no pudieron traer las su energias, le imploro su piedad- dijo calmer inclinandose

-INCOMPETENTE, NO SABES HACER NADA BIEN Y AHOR POR ESO RESIVIRAS TU CASTIGO- dijo la silueta oscura antes de que algo que se encontraba en su muñeca izquierda diera un destello rojo intenso para luego dejar ver una silueta aun mas grande

-por favor perdoneme- imploro calmer antes de ser sujetado por la gran mano de su amo

-sera mejor que no me falles nunca mas calmer o tendras un destino peor del que les tengo planeado a ben, rex y a su amigo- dijo la figura oscura antes de acercarse un poco a la luz dejando ver solo un rostro parecido al de humungosaurio pero con ojos rojos y piel negra y que en su pecho tenia una insignia circular que se dividia en cuatro con detalles rojos y negros

-no lo deseccionare nunca mas alfa supremo- dijo calmer mientras era liberado del agarre de su amo

**Notas finales:**

(1) xon al decir "trista creo que ya no estamos en canzas" se refiere a algo que en "el mago de OZ" doroty le dice a su perro toto "toto creo que ya no estamos en canzas". espero que les alla gustado


	6. Chapter 6

hola a todos, y gracias por los comentarios, primero quiero aclarar: tristan y xon son personajes de mi propia invencion, no pertenecen a ninguna serie al igual que los nuevos aliens de ben: bunnyshock y bubblear y tambien las nuevas maquinas de rex  
y segundo: tristan no es malo, solo que toda su dimension cree eso por culpa del verdadero villano

que disfruten el cap

capitulo 6: pyronight

ben y rex se encontraba en la habitacion de tristan preparandose para descansar mientras obserbavan todo en esta: paredes celestes, 2 camas (una acada lado de la habitacion), un gran librero lleno de libros, una computadora y una consola de videojuegos

-oye rex, no crees que a tristan le falto decirnos algo?- pregunto ben al moreno mientras este se quitaba la chaqueta

-no, por que lo dices?- pregunto rex sentandose en la cama

-no lo se, solo mira esta habitacion: 2 camas, una gran cantidad de libros, una consola de videojuegos con juegos divertidos, pareciera que aqui vivieran 2 personas diferentes por que por lo que veo tristan solo es divertido que le gusta la accion y no creo que esos libros sean de xon- dijo ben sentado en la otra cama

-bueno tal vez solo es bi polar, recuerda que se puso muy serio cuando llegamos aqui- dijo rex recostandose en la cama pero sintio algo incomodo debajo de la sabana de la cama

-pero que es esto?- pregunto rex lavantando la sabana de la cama encontrandose con una fotografia en un marco en la cualse veia tristan pero de 10 años vistiendo una camiseta negra, pantalones grises y zapatos negros y a otro chico también de 10 años: de ojos verdes,cabellera negra peinada de tal manera que su flequillo le cubria el ojo izquierdo, que vestia una sudadera negra y unos jeans azules

-vaya.. que tenias razon, mira esto- dijo rex sentandose en la misma cama que ben mostrandole la fotografia

-bien, mañana le preguntaremos quien es, mejor durmamos un poco, aqui ya es tarde- dijo ben antes de sentir que como rex le daba un beso en el cuello

-bueno.. aunque alla 2 camas creo que dormire en esta- dijo rex en tono sesual mientras seguia besando el cuello del peli-castaño dejando la fotografia a un costado de la cama

-aah..R-rex..si piensas hacerl oque creo..ahh.. que haras mejor te detienes..no puedes hacer eso en la casa de alguien mas..- dijo ben entre gemidos probocados por la sensacion de los labios del otro en su cuello

-ba.. agua fiestas, pero bueno, tienes razon peroeso no significa que no pueda dormir contigo- dijo rex guiñandole el ojo a ben quien se sonrojo levemente mientras el moreno se quitaba la camiseta dejando ver su torso bien formado antes de levantar la saba de la cama mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y se acostaba en esta dejando un espacio en el cual ben despues de quitarse su chaqueta se recosto siendo abrazado por el otro dandole una sensacion un calida mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido pero en ese momento pudo sentir como el otro su cadera contra su tracero

-rex...- dijo ben a manera de regaño

-bueno no me resisti, es que con solo tenerte asi de cerca me dan ganas de hacer eso jeje ero bueno ya me detengo- dijo rex con una sonrisa antes de dejarse de frotar contra ben para luego solo abrazarlo antes de que ambos quedaran dormidos.

a la mañana siguiente, ben y rex acababan de despertar acurrucados en la cama antes de que el moreno besara de manera dulce al peli-castaño

-buen dia-dijo rex con una sonrisa mientras salia de la cama

-buen dia je, me pregunto si tristan ya desperto- dijo ben colocandose su chaqueta mientras el otro se colocaba su camiseta y su chaqueta, cuando ambos salieron de la habitacion pudieron ver a un hombre alto, de color blanco, ojos azules, sin naris, ni boca, brazos largos en los cuales tria unas muñequeras negras con detalles morados que en su pecho traia el herotrix

-oh! hola chicos como durmieron?- pregunto la figura blanca mientras caminaba al refrigerador de donde saco un paquete de leche y jugo de naranja

-tristan? en que te transformaste?- pregunto ben antes de ver como tristan dejaba el jugo y la leche en la mesa

-ah si, esta transformacion se llama mitoso, OIGAN ME PASAN EL CEREAL!- grito mitoso confundiendo a ambos jovenes antes de ver como de la puerta de entrada aparecia otro mitoso

-mejor ve a buscarlo tu para eso tienes pies- dijo el otro mitoso acercandose a la cocina antes de alcansarle al otro el cereal

-listo hay tienes- dijo el segundo mitoso antesde brillar uniendose con el primero haciendo que quede solo uno

-te multiplicas? cool- dijo rex sentandose en una silla

-como dito- dijo ben sentandose junto a rex

-si supongo por que no conosco ese alien je, con mitoso siempre hago vigilancia matutina ya que lo ue uno ve todos los demas mitosos lo ven, en estos momentos hay 12 mitosos fuera en la ciudad- dijo mitoso mientras le daba unos tazones a rex y ben quienes se sirvieron cereal y leche antes de comenzar a desayunar

-pues...eso facilitaria mucho las cosas en mi dimension...asi podria estar mas antento con los evos- dijo rex mientras comia el cereal hasta que mitoso se levanto de su haciento

-ya vuelvo, hay un mutante en la maderera- dijo mitoso antes de brillar, en ese momento se puedo ver como 12 auras de luz atravezaron las paredes y se unieron a mitoso antes de vover a ser tristan

-iremos contigo- dijo ben levantandose de su asiento junto con rex

-pues ya que ustedes son obstinados como yo, bien vamos yo los llevo- dijo tristan antes de mover su seleccionador antes de transformandose en nitron quien luego apreto la insignia del herotrix activando el modo de fusion

-nitron, slashraptor, modo de fusion- dijo nitron antes de dar un gran destello blanco y plateado mientras corria asia afuera siendo seguido por los otros dos. cuando salieron puron ver un gran vehiculo que perecia una gran esfera metalica con 2 lucez en forma de obalos morados con el herotrix en la parte superior, 4 extenciones que se conectaban con una rueda esferica cada una y en la parte tracera se dos huecos

-MEGAPOD!- se escucho una voz tegnologica provenir del vehiculo

-cool pero como nos llevaras?- pregunto rex hasta que desde las luces (ojos) de megapod salieron unas luces que parecian estarlos escaneando antes de desaparecer y reaparecer en lo que parecia el interior de megapod en donde se veia 3 asientos y una gran pantalla en la ue se veiah el exterior

-muy bien sujetense este viaje sera agitado- dijo megapod antes de comenzar a moverse a una gran velocidad por las calles esquivando los autos con multiples maneobras que hacian que su interior se sacudiera

-oye.. almenos que... tengas bolsas de papel aqui dentro mejor bajale a la velodad- dijo rex con naucias mientras se sostenia de su asiento

-disculpa rex pero estoy moviendome lo mas lento que puedo, chicos preparence por que subire la velocidad para llegar mas rapido- dijo megapod por lo cual rex y ben se colocaron el cinturon de seguridad, en ese momento megapod hizo brillar sus ruedas antes de salir disparado en un flash plateado pasando por la calle a tal velocidad que lo unico que se notaba era un fuerte viento, despues de unas fragciones de segundo ya llegaron a una gran maderera en donde megapod se detuvo antes de usar sus luces escaners haciendo aparecer a rexquien tenia el rostro algo verde y ben quien estaba desperinado

-creo que voy a vomitar- dijo rex corriendo a un arbusto en donde vomito antes de volver con los demas mientras ben se acodobada el cabello

-y bien en donde esta el mutante?- pregunto ben, en ese momento una de las paredes de la maderera se destruyo dejando ver a un gran mutante humanoide, de piel gris, garras negras en su mano izuierda y en lugar de una mano derecha tenia una cierra electrica, en su cabeza se odia ver una especie de casco de metal con un ojos bionico y en su espalda una especie de capsula unida a su cuerpo en a cual se veia un liquido amarillento

-ese es el mutante, dejenmelo a mi, ustedes escargense de los knightbots- dijo megapod

-que es un knihgtbot?- pregunto rex antes que detras del mutante aparecieran 2 robots parecidos a caballeros con espadas lazers

-creo que son ellos, HORA DE SER HEROE!- dijo ben presionando el seleccionador del omnitrix antes de dar un fuerte destello verde para luego dejarse ver como bubblear

-QUE! ES EN SERIO!? QUE TIENE EL OMNITRIX CON BUBBLEAR?!- se quejo este

-bueno por lo menos asi eres tan afelpado que si te golpean no te duele- dijo rex haciendo aparecer su espada

- bien si voy usar a bubblear entonces le dare mas poder antes- dijo bubblear tocando el omnitrix activando el modo supremo para luego dejar ver como bubblear cambiaba: ahora era un gran oso de pelaje azul oscuro, un cuerno afilado en su frente y dos cuernos morados como de carnero uno a cada lado, pequeños ojos verdes, fuertes y grandes garras moradas, la insignia del omnitri en modo supremo en su pecho y en su espalda traia lo que parecian 2 cañones que parecian salir de su lomo con anillos conectados un poco mas adelante

-BUBBLEAR SUPREMO!- grito este mientras daba un rugido como de oso antes de ponerse en 4 patas, en ese momento el mutante y los knihgtbots corrieron en dirreccion a ellos para atacarlos, el mutante estaba apunto de golpear a megapod pero en ese momento las ruedas se abrieron como pinsas antes de que megapod se parara sobre sus ruedas traceras y con las delanteras sujetara al mutante antes de derribarlo

-megapod modo guerrero- dijo este antes de comenzar a forcejear contra el mutante, mientras tanto rex xomenzaba a luchar espada con espada contra uno de los knightbots pero aunque su espada era mas grande la del otro era muy resistente

-rayos de que tienen hechas esas espadas?- pregunto rex mientras golpeaba con su espada al caballero robotico el cual aunque se alejo unos metros comenzo a correr a gran velocidad preparandose para atacar

-REX ABAJO!- grito bubblear supremo a lo cual el moreno obedecio, en ese momento bubblear supremo se puso en 4 patas mientras sus cañones comenzaba a acumular energia hasta que de estos salieron 2 burbujas de energia verde con electricidad dentro las cuales impactaron rapidamente contra el knightbot que iba a atacar a rex encerrandolo dentro de una enorme burbuja de energia antes de que este desarmara en mil pesados que quedaron suspendidos en el espacio del interior de la burbuja antes de que esta se comprimiera y luego hiciera una fuerte explocion lanzando los pedasos del robot a todos lados

-que chido, ahora creo que me diste una idea- dijo rex antes de cambiar su espada por su cañon de baba con el cual lanzo una burbuja de baba directo contra el knightbot restante impactandola en su espada por lo cual se detuvo intentando recuperarla sin exito

-AHORA TOMA ESTO!- deijo rex dando un salto volviendo a usar su espada la cual activo haciendo que la punta comenzara a girar como una cierra con la cual corto por la mitad al knightbot

-bien ya no mas robots- dijo rex antes de ver como megapod seguiga forcejeando contra el mutante

-chicos, necesito que lo inmovilicen para aplicarle el antidoto- dijo xon atravez de megapod

-bien creo que tengo algo que te ayudara con eso- dijo bubblear supremo antes de presionar el omnitrix dando un fuerte destello verde cambiando a ser fuego pantanoso

-FUEGO PANTANOSO!- dijo este antes de arrojar unas semillas al suelo las cuales crecieron y comenzaron a sujetar la mano y la parte inferior de la cierra del mutante

-y ahora un toque de baba para esos pies apestosos- dijo rex usando su cañonde baba el cual disparo haciendo que los pies del mutante quedaran pesados al suelo, en ese momento megapod retrocedio un poco antes de que volviera a ser tristan, derrepente el herotrix comenzo a brillar con un brillo morado antes de que tristan corriera dandole un golpe en el estomago al mutante el cual dio un fuerte grito antes de dar un destello morado para luego dejar ver a un hombre adulto peli-rojo que solo vestia unos pantalones negros y que junto a el se encontraba una cierra electrica rota

-bien creo que ya es hora de irnos la policia llegara pronto- dijo tristan observando el herotrix

-lo lamento tristan pero usamos lo que nos quedaba de energia en megapod y en el antidoto-dijo xon mientras el seleccionador del herotrix estaba rojo

-bien entonces yo nos hare desaparecer- dijo bubblear supremo presionando el omnitrix cambiando a ser fantasmatico

-fantasmatico je je je...- dijo este con una voz que le erizo los pelos a los otros dos

-oye viejo creo que no es hora para el Halloween- dijo rex antes de que el fantasma lo sujetara de la mano al igual que a tristan

-hora de hacer como fastasmas y desvanecernos- dijo fantasmatico haciendo que los 3 fueran intangibles antes de atravesar el suelo antes de que llegara la policía.

mas tarde ese dia, rex y ben se encontraban caminando por la ciudad viendo los locales y tiendas de la zona

-oye que mal que tristan no quiso venir a pasear con nosotros- dijo ben

-si pero recuerda que todos piensan que el es el malo de la película asi que apenas lo vean ya llamarían a la policía- dijo rex despreocupado, en ese momento un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro con mascaras de calavera quienes se detuvieron frente de ellos

-oigan ¿ustedes no son de por aquí verdad?- pregunto el que parecía ser el líder

-no pero será mejor que no nos molesten- dijo rex

-jaja mas vale que cierres esa bocasa almenos que quieras que te la rompa- dijo el líder del grupo mientras sus compañeros sostenían unas cadenas y tubos de metal de manera amenazante

-la cerrare si yo quiero- dijo rex preparándose para pelear al igual que ben pero en ese momento pudieron escuchar una voz a un lado

-mejor váyanse calaveras o sino se las verán conmigo- dijo una silueta encapuchada a un lado de ellos

-es P-PYRONIGH! corran- dijo el líder del grupo de ladrones comenzando a correr asustado junto con sus compañeros

-oye gracias amigo- dijo ben mirando al encapuchado

-denada, no hay que andar en grupos de 2 a estas horas- dijo el joven quitándose su capucha dejando ver que se trataba del chico que habian visto en la foto de tristan pero ya parecía de 15 o 16 años que vestia una sudadera negra, jeans blancos y zapatos negros y un guante negro de cuero en su brazo derecho

-un gusto, soy ben tennyson y el es mi amigo rex- dijo ben presentándose

-soy Davis, davis rubi- dijo el peli-negro

-oye, tu conoces a tristan omeg y a xon?- pregunto rex

-tristan?! L-lo conocen? esta con ustedes?- pregunto Davis con una sonrisa mirando a todos lados

-ow... no no esta con nosotros en estos momentos pero si lo conocemos- dijo rex

-perdonen mi comportamiento pero no veo a tristan y a xon desde hace ya mas de 5 años- dijo Davis algo apenado por su comportamiento

-5 años? pero por que tanto tiempo?- pregunto rex

-vengan conmigo, conozco un restaurante sonde podemos hablar de tristan- dijo Davis con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar

-vamos con el?- pregunto ben

-tu querias saber mas sobre tristan asi que vamos- dijo rex comenzando a caminar siguiendo al peli-negro al igual que ben.

minutos después, los 3 se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante japonés en donde estaban sentados frente a la barra

-oigan y como se encuentran tritan y xon? sigue funcionando bien el sistema seleccionador del herotrix?- pregunto Davis

-si se encuentra bien y hasta ahora siempre se transforma justo en lo que elige- dijo ben

-me alegro de saberlo, imagínense que una vez antes de tener el herotrix se cayo al agua y le pidió a xon ue lo transformara, se terminaron transformando en goles modo de combate, se undio hasta el fondo y cuando salieron parecían un monstruo de lodo, caracoles y plantas acuáticas- dijo Davis con una pequeña risita

-jeje y como es que conoces tanto el herotrix?- pregunto rex

-por que yo fui quien lo construyo- dijo Davis sorprendiendo a los otros dos

-espera! tu construiste el aparato que ayuda a transformarse correctamente a tristan y xon?- pregunto rex sorprendido

-si, y no solo eso, también fui quien apoyo a tristan por un año hasta que un dia..- comenzó a decir Davis

(flash back POV davis)

nos encontrábamos en uno de los laboratorios de genetics, tristan y yo (ambos de 10 años) estábamos encontrábamos corriendo por lo pasillos

-bien ya tenemos el antídoto para el virus nemesis ahora solo falta limpiar mi reputación- dijo tristan con una sonrisa hasta que una alarma comenzó a sonar

-rayos ya notaron nuestra presencia- dije mientras notaba que las puertas de seguridad del pasillo comenzaban a cerrarse

-creo que necesitamos mas velocidad- dijo xon desde el herotrix antes de que tristan lo activara convirtiéndose en nitron

-NITRON!, Davis sujétate fuerte de mi mano- dijo antes de que o le sujetara la mano, en ese momento me jalo un segundo mientras se convertía en una motocicleta a la cual me subi para luego ambos comenzáramos a movernos rápidamente por los pasillos

-ya veo la salida- dije viendo la puerta por donde normalmente entraban los camiones de entrega pero en ese momento una criatura parecida a un gran perro mutante sin pelo ni ojos, hocico en el cual se resaltaban unos grandes y afilados colmillos, una larga cola que terminaba en agujón y que en su cuello traía un collar tecnológico con tubos en donde se veía un liquido amarillento que era el virus nemesis aparecio frente de nosotros antes de derribarnos

-hora de domesticar a este perrito- comenzo a decir nitron en su apariencia original mientras precionaba la insignia del herotrix

-nitron, vampire, modo de fusión- dijo nitron antes de comezar a brillar decolor plateado y negro  
-TREEARMS- dijo este dejando ver su apariencia de treearms: una criatura humanoide parecido a un hombre alto de piel gris, 3 dedos en ambas manos delanteras de las cuales la derecha tenia marcas verdes, izquierda marcas moradas y en su espalda se veía un tercer brazo con marcas azules, ojos verdes, cabeza que parecía tener una especie de cuernos curvados asia atrás, el herotrix en su abdomen y una larga cola

-bien ahora prueba esto!- dijo treearms haciendo que su brazo derecho se transformara en una especie de arma la cual comenzó a disparar disparos de larzer verde las cuales a la criatura se le dificultaba esquivar

-Davis detrás de mi- me dijo treearms a lo cual obedecí colocándome detrás de el, en ese momento la criatura comenzó a esquivar los disparos mientras que algunos los bloqueaba con su agijon

-se esta acercando, rómpele el collar para que se debilite- dije detrás de treearms

-no será necesario yo me encargare de esto con mi otra mano- dijo treearms antes de que su mano izquierda brillara antes de transformarse en una garra afilada con uñas brillantes de color morado, en ese momento la criatura dio un gran salto y estaba apunto de atacar a treearms quien intento golpearlo con su garra pero la criatura desvio el golpe con su agijon, en ese momento empuje a treearms al suelo haciendo que la criatura se avalanzara sobre mi mientras comenzaba a morderme el brazo derecho

-AARGHHHH!- comenze a gritar de dolor mientras la criatura me mordia y me destrozaba el brazo con algunos jalones como intentando arrancármelo hasta que comenze a sentir cansancio comenzando a quedar inconsciente por la perdida de sangre, lo ultimo que pude ver como la criatura fue impactada por una llamarada azul. acababa de despertar en la habitación de mi casa, alparecer habían pasado horas desde que me había quedado inconciente

-tristan?- llame a mi amigo mientras salía de la cama pero sentí un fuerte dolor en mi brazo derecho el cual cuando lo veo quedo en shock, ese no era mi brazo, era el brazo de treearms, el que se encontraba normalmente en su espalda

-P-pero que paso?- pregunte comenzando a abrir y cerrar la mano viendo que podía moverla como si fuera mia, en ese momento sali corriendo de mi habitación. corri por toda la ciudad hasta que llegue a un lote baldío en en el cual me acerque a un muro en el que se veía el dibujo de un marco de una puerta la cual toque pero no pasaba nada

-no- comenze a decir mientras golpeaba una y otra vez el dibujo del muro

-el refugio... no esta..- dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo contra el muro mientras comenzaba a llorar viendo mi nuevo brazo

-tristan..- dije mientras sentía finas lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro

()fin del flash back y del pov de Davis)

-..después de ese dia nunca mas lo vi aunque segui sus acciones por la televisión y rumores, lo único que tengo que me recuerda a mi gran a amigo es esto- termino de decir Davis levantando la manga derecha de su sudadera y quitándose el guante dejando ver su brazo de piel gris, marcas azules y 3 dedos

-ow... debe ser un mal recuerdo para tristan- dijo rex

-comprendo lo que hizo, tu lo salvaste de ese ataque y como no te escucho con eso de destruir el collar se debe sentir culpable por la perdida de tu brazo y tal vez se alejo para que no salieras herido mucho mas- dijo ben

-si aunque lo hizo por mi bien me dolio, igual ahora yo ayudo a los demás- dijo Davis

-como ?- pregunto rex antes de ver como Davis fabricaba una bola de fuego azul en su mano y comenzaba a hacerla flotar

-chef orden de brochetas de flama azul- dijo Davis antes de que el cocinero hiciera unas brochetas de carne y las lanzara al aire, en ese momento Davis lanzo la bola de fuego impactando contra las 3 brochetan antes de que estas cayeran sobre un plato que sostenia el chef

-que lo disfruten- dijo el chef dejando el plato con las brochetas las cuales ahora estaban cocinadas

-ow genial... y deliciosas- dijo rex comiendo una de las brochetas

-por eso te dicen pyronight no? porque tienes poderes de fuego y solo los usas en la noche- dijo ben a lo cual el peli-negro asintió

-bueno pues si quieres te llevamos con tristan- dijo rex comiendo su brocheta hasta el peli-negro mostro una enorme sonrisa

-SI! se los agradecería con toda el alma- dijo Davis con una sonrisa, en ese momento se pudo escuchar un estruendo fuera del restaurante

-vayamos a ver- dijo ben antes de salir corriendo con rex mientras Davis dejaba algo de dinero en la mesa

-gracias por la comida hiroshi nos vemos- dijo este antes de salir corriendo, cuando saieron puedieron ver a una gran criatura parecida a un hombre de 2 cabezas, 2 grandes manos, 2 collares tegnologicos con capsulas del virus nemesis y piel morada

-grrraaaaa!- comenzó a gruñir el mutante mientras golpeaba todo con su martillo (menos el restaurante japones)

-muy bien prepara para ver esto!- dijo ben presionando el seleccionador del omnitrix antes de transformarse en un nuevo alien: parecía una especia de hombre de piel que parecía de espejo, ojos verdes y el omnitrix en su pecho

-bueno, yo esperaba a humungosaurio pero veamos que puede hacer este amigo- dijo ben viendo su nueva forma

-no es hora de descubrir un nuevo poder, es hora de golpear- dijo rex colocándose frente a ben mientras hacia aparecer sus puños metálicos antes de dar un salto y golpear en el pecho al mutante haciéndolo retroceder, en ese momento las manos del nuevo alien de ben se transformaron en puños parecidos a los de rex pero estos eran traslucidos antes de dar un salto y golpear el pecho del mutante esta vez haciéndolo caer de espalda

-parece que copias lo que pasa frente a ti- dijo Davis viendo el poder del alien

-creo que lo llamare copy- dijo ben antes de volver a golpear al mutante con la copia de los puños de rex

-oye aver si te gusta el calor, ben atrás de mi- dijo Davis antes de que copy se pusiera detrás de el, en ese momento Davis levanto su manga derecha antes de lanzar una llamarada azul con su brazo derecho para luego moverse a un lado dejando ver como los brazos de copy volvían a la normalidad antes de que su brazo derecho se transformara en una copia del de Davis para luego lanzar una llamarada verde. el mutante comenzó a retroceder hasta que se vio acorralado contra un muro

-ahora prueba esto- dijo rex haciendo aparecer su cañon el cual cargo con un pedaso del suelo antes de que copy copiara su arma y su municion para que luego ambos dispararan directo a ambas cabezas dejando al mutante inconciente

-con que aquí estaban ustedes 2? no los puedo dejar ni 2 minutos en mi dimensión sin que se metan en problemas?- se escucho una voz familiar antes de que angel de acero apareciera aterrizando sobre el mutante para luego arrancar el collar de este haciendo que volviera a la normalidad dejando ver a 2 hombres gemelos inconcientes

-bien ya terminamos con este mutante- dijo xon desde el cuerpo de angel de acero

-tristan? xon?- pregunto Davis detrás de ellos antes de que angel de acero volviera a ser tristan quien estaba como en shock

-ben, rex los espero en el refugio- dijo tristan con la mirada baja mientras movia el seleccionador del herotrix pero de repente este se dejo de mover

-rayos se trabo denuevo- dijo tristan algo molesto intentando hacer fuerza para mover el seleccionador

-tristan...déjame revisarlo- dijo Davis acercándose un poco

-no yo puedo...agghhh..- comenzó a decir tristan antes de resivir una pequeña descarga eléctrica que hizo caer de rodillas

-tristan!- gritaron los presentes acercandoce al peli-plata

-déjame ver- dijo Davis sujetando el herotrix mientras movia el seleccionador en distintas direcciones como una secuencia

-emm... rex mejor vamos a caminar un poco para ver que no alla otros mutantes- dijo ben llevándose a rex dejando solos al peli-negro y al peli-plata

-me alegra volver a verte-dijo Davis con una sonrisa mientras seguía moviendo el seleccionador

-como puedes estar alegre de verme?, por mi culpa perdiste un brazo, por no haberte escuchado esa criatura te ubiera...- comenzó a decir tristan en tono triste hasta que vio como el otro lo abrazo fuertemente

-me alegro de verte por que me preocupo por ti, y si sucedió lo que sucedió fue mi culpa, yo quise correr el riesgo, y si perdi un brazo y que? tu me salvaste millones debes y hasta diste uno de los brazos de tu transformación favorita solo para compensar un error, no importa si pierdo algo de mi, solo me importa saber que es para ayudarte- dijo Davis con una sonrisa antes de dar una vuelta mas al seleccionador haciendo que este comenzara a moverse solo mostrando hologramas de luz morada de cada transformación hasta que se detuvo

-listo como nuevo- dijo Davis con una sonrisa

-gracias, ahora aquí se siente mejor- dijo xon

-me alegro y gracias Davis, no le daba mantenimiento al herotrix desde hace un año y medio y me tarde 3 días en reparar el herotrix jeje- comento tristan con una risita

-no me lo recuerdes que aun sigo sacando pedasos de polvo y yeso de aqui adentro- dijo xon

-jeje extrañaba mucho, después de que se fueron y desarmaron el refugio...pensé que jamas los volveria a ver- dijo Davis antes de ser abrazado por tristan quien estaba con lagrimas en el borde de los ojos

-L-lo lamento, me asuste de que te pdiera pasar algo peor- dijo tristan hasta que Davis se separo un poco tomándolo del mentón antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios siendo correspondido sin notar como un par de chismosos estaban a unos pocos metros observando

-oye eso no me lo esperaba- dijo rex escondido detrás de un contenedor de basura junto a ben

-pues yo no me esperaba que alguien fuera tan distraído como para no notar lo que era obvio- dijo ben antes de ser despeinado por el moreno

-ja pues solo presto atención a ti "KIRBY"(1)...- dijo rex de manera de broma

-llamame una vez mas asi y veras lo que te pasa- dijo ben en tono amenazador

-esta bien...kirby...- dijo rex con una sonrisa

-AHORA VERAS!- dijo ben comenzando a perseguir a rex

continuara...

**comentarios finales**

espero que les alla gustado, aunque en este cap no aparecieron los molestos lagartians je ahora sabemos mas de la vida de tristan nos vemos

alfa supremo: que ben y rex se preparen pues los eliminare al igual que lo hare con tristan


	7. Chapter 7

hola a todos, la ultima vez se me olvido aclarar algo: rex llama a ben kirby por que el nombre completo de ben es: benjamín kirby tennyzon pero odia la parte de kirby

capitulo 7: combate en el laboratorio

era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad, y se podía ver como ben transformado en XLR8 corria por la ciudad a gran veolcidad mientras detrás de el lo seguían 2 knightbots a gran velocidad casi alcanzándolo

-cuando quieran me ayudan- dijo XLR8 entrando a un callejon esquivando las espadas de los robots hasta que de repente una llamarada azul impacto a uno de los knighbots para que luego el segundo fuera destrosado por uno de los puños metálicos de rex

-y asi es como se hace tortilla robotica- dijo rex mientras devolvía sus brazos a la normalidad, en ese momento apareció tristan moviendo el seleccionador del herotrix

-bien hecho chicos ahora veamos que tenemos aqui- dijo trstan presionando el seleccionador dandoun gran destello verde antes de dejarse ver como tegnowolf

-TEGNOWOLF!- dijo este antes de que de su lomo salieran calbes que se conectaron a lo que quedaba de los knightbots

-oigan y porcierto de donde salen estas cosas?- pregunto rex

-estas cosas son de los laboratorios genetics, ellos caminan camuflados por la ciudad y le inyectan a alguien el virus nemesis y se encargan de reportar si el virus mejora o no- dijo davis

-bien segun esto... veo registros de video de lagartians en los laboratorios genetics, segun veo tambien hay un portal constantemente abierto en el sotano y...oh no...- dijo tegnowolf antes de volver a ser tristan quien parecia en shock

-tristan.. que pasa?- pregunto davis preocupado por el peli-plata

-crion esta haciendo negocios con los lagartians y calmer...y no solo eso... estan haciendo unos experimentos con los mutantes y entre ellos.. mi padre- dijo tristan presionando sus puños con enojo

-no te preocupes te ayudaremos a recuperarlo- dijo ben

-ben tiene razon, que tal si vamos esta noche, acabamos con el labotatorio, liberamos a tu padre y vamos a la siguiente dimension- dijo rex son una sonrisa

-si- dijo tristan

-los veo mas tarde tengo algo que hacer antes- dijo davis a lo cual los demas asintieron antes de que este saliera corriendo del callejon. mas tarde ese dia, ben, rex y tristan se encontraban sentados en el tejado de un edificio cerca del laboratorio genetics

-me pregunto donde esta, davis nunca es de tardarse tanto- dijo tristan

-si pero tal vez tuvo que ir al baño je- bromeo rex

-oye tristan te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto ben

-claro dime- dijo el peli-plata

-tu y davis... son mas que amigo no?- pregunto ben mientras el orto se sonrojaba

-E-eh.. N-no se de lo que hablas- dijo tristan tratando de esconder su sonrojo

-no te hagas, ya los vimos besandose en el callejon- dijo rex

-bueno..si la verdad, davis y yo somos novios desde los 10 años, justamente se me declaro 3 meses despues de que mi padre se transformo en un mutante, davis se me declaro y fuimos novios hasta que sucedio lo de su brazo y lo avandone- dijo tristan

-y haz estado solo todo este tiempo solo?- pregunto ben

-si, bueno.. no, eh resivido ayuda en ocaciones por parte de unos amigos pero para que no sucediera lo mismo que le paso a Davis siempre me fui sin avisar nada- dijo tristan en tono nostálgico

-sip, siempre fuiste pésimo en las despedidas- se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, cuando tristan se dio vuelta pudo ver a Davis junto a 2 personas mas: el primero era un chico moreno de su misma edad, de ojos negros, cabello negro corto, que vestia una camiseta blanca sin mangas, unos jeans negros y zapatos blancos y en su mano derecha sostenia un gran martillo de metal con marcas azules y un mango de cuero negro; la otra era una chica de 13 años, ojos azules, cabello rubio atado en una trenza, que vestia una blusa rosa, pantalones negros, zapatos azules y a su lado se encontraba una criatura que parecía una especie de perro mutante, sin pelo ni ojos ni orejeas solo unos huecos a los lados, una piel color carmesí la cual perecia esta cubierta de una baba, garras negras, unos colimllos sobre saliendo de su boca y una cola que terminaba en una mano de 3 dedos

-Morgan? cate? y...SLIME! ven aquí vieja bosa de piel y baba- dijo tristan en tono jugueton antes de que la criatura ladrara para luego comenzar a correr hasta que dio un salto derrivando al peli-plata mientras comenzaba a lamerlo con una lengua viperina

-jaja ya slime... me estas cubriendo de baba- dijo tristan entre carcajadas por las lamidas de la criatura

-vaya, no había visto tanta baba desde que lo rescatamos la primera vez- dijo xon desde el herotrix el cual estaba cubierto también de baba mientras slime se sentaba a un lado de tristan permitiéndole pararse hasta que la rubio le dio una cachetada que hizo un ruido que se escucho hasta la calle

-ouch dolio dolio dolio,cate ten cuidado casi me arrancas la mandibula- dijo tristan frotandose la majilla la cual estaba muy roja

-eso te lo merecias, me preocupe por ti y no dejaste ni una nota- dijo cate de brazos cruzados

-bueno el nunca cambia- dijo Morgan acerándose al peli-plata y chocando puños con este

-chicos ellos son: Morgan tric, alias Thor oscuro, cate wishman alias mega chica y mi viejo amigo slime, Morgan es un chico genio que odialos experimentos de crion asi que para pelear contra este creo un martillo tegnologico con el cual puede generar rayos y crear tormentas eléctricas, cate es una chica que fue expuesta a una versión en gas del virus nemesis que por suerte no la muto pero hizo que tuviera super fuerza y la capacidad de ser indestructible y slime es un perro que fue mutado por el virus pero a diferencia de los otros mutantes el tiene mente propia asi que escapo de los laboratorios hasta que me encontró y lo puse asalvo en un bosque, por cierto como me encontraron?- pregunto tristan

-yo los reuní y ya están al tanto de todo: de ben, rex, el ataque a las dimensiones y nuestra misión de hoy, acuérdate que dije que te estuve siguiendo por rumores y estos me llevaron a ellos- dijo Davis con una sonrisa

-cualquier cosa para patearle el tracero a esos científicos- dijo Morgan levantando su martillo y apoyándolo en su hombro

-bien, todos peleen contra los guardias y los lagartians, crion es mio- dijo tristan algo serio acercándose al borde del edificio junto a ben

-listos?- pregunto el peli-plata mirando el laboratorio

-listo- dijo Davis preparando su brazo

-listos- dijeron Morgan moviendo su martilo y cate tronando sus nudillos mientras slime ladraba

-listo para patear traceros- dijo rex colcandose sus gafas mientras ben movia el seleccionador de su omnitrix al igual que el peli-plata lo hacia con el herotrix

-xon activa el modo de fusión, vampire y nitron- dijo tristan

-dalo por hecho-dijo xon antes de que el seleccionador comenzara a brillar, en ese momento el peli-castaño y el peli-plata presionaron sus seleccionadores al mismo tiempo antes de dejarse ver con sus nuevas apariencias

-TREEARMS!- grito tristan dejandose ver como treearms al cual en su espalda se veia un ligero bulto con vendaje en donde antes estaba su tercer brazo

-SNARE-Oh- dijo ben dejandose ver como una momia alta y delgada de vendajes blancos, con un tocado egipcio de faraon de color dorado con azul, ojos verdes, brazaletes azules con bordes dorados, manos que parecian estar hechas de vendas y el simbolo del omnitrix en su pecho

-ow.. no usaba a este chico desde hace tiempo- dijo snare-oh viendose completo con su nueva apariencia

-yo tampoco usaba a treearms desde hace tiempo asi que estamos iguales ahora, VAMOS!- grito treearms antes de dar un gran salto siendo seguido por snare-oh, cate quien habia dadoun super salto y rex con sus turbinas, mientras slime corria por el muro del edificio y morgan giraba su martillo antes de impulsarse con este comenzando a volar (como thor de los vengadores), en ese momento todos aterrizaron frente al laboratorio antes de que treearms comvirtiera su brazo derecho en una especie de cañon con el cual disparo un rayo de energia verde con el cual derrivo la puerta mientras todos entrandose con una gran cantidad de knightbots desactivados los cuales se activaron y se pudieron en guardia

-nosotros nos encargamos- dijo morgan junto a cate antes de que la rubia arrancara un gran pedaso de suelo y l lanzara contra los knightbos destruyendo algunos mientras los demas comenzaban a correr para atacar, en ese momento morgan movio su martillo antes de hacerlo impactar contra el suelo creando una onda de electricidad que derrivo algunos de los robots dejando un camino libre

-rapido- dijo davis corriendo junto con los demas dejando solos al moreno y a la rubia

-preparence iremos a la zona baja- dijo treearms antes de que su brazo izquierdo se comvirtiera en un gran taladro con el cual perforo el suelo antes de que todos calleran enuna gran sala en donde se veian a muchos cientificos y algunos mutantes con collares de control

-intrusos! mutantes ataquen!- dijo uno de los cientificos activando una alarma antes de que los mutantes comenzara a acercarse de manera amenazadora mientras los cientificos escapaban por una puerta la cual comenzaba a ser bloqueada por una cortina de hierro

-rapido ustedes vayan yo preparare una barbacoa- dijo davis lanzando una bola de fuego con la cual alejo algunos mutantes permitiendole el paso a los demas menos a slime quien salto sobre uno de los mutantes comenzando a morderlo

-la puerta!- dijo rex viendo como esta se estaba por bloquear por la cortina de hierro

-yo me encargo- dijo snare-oh antes de hacer crecer sus dedos de vendas hasta que atraparon la cortina y la mantuvieorn levantada antes de que rex con uno de sus puños mecanicos comenzara a levantar la cortina la cual era mar resistente y pesada de lo que parecia, en ese momento treearms se barrio por debajo de la cortina pasando al otro lado siendo seguido por rex y justo antes de que la cortina se cerrara snare-oh paso por debajo en forma de multiples vendajes antes de volverse a armar

-sigamos, el laboratorio central esta mas adelante, alli esta la maquina que controla los collares de los mutantes, si la desactivamos los mutantes volveran a la normalidad, y luego iremos por el portal del sotano- dijo treearms a lo cual los demas asintieron pero en ese momento pudieron ver como una puerta se abria en una de las paredes

-tristan... ven a jugar- se escucho una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta

-crion.- dijo treearms con molestia antes de comenzar a correr por el pasillo que dejaba ver la puerta

-tristan espera es una trampa- dijo snare-oh siguiendo al otro antes de ue la puerta se cerrara dejando solo a rex en el otro pasillo

-bien entonces yo me encargare del laboratorio central- dijo rex mientras veia como algunos perror mutantes parecidos a slime pero con collares de control y con agijones en la punta de sus colas aparecian frente a el

-bien perritos.. hora de jugar- dijo rex haciendo aparecer su electro latigo.

mientras tanto en el otro pasillo: treearms seguia corriendo siguiendo la voz del dueño de los laboratorios geneticos mientras snare-on lo seguia de cerca

-espera, el solo quiere distraerte- dijo el portador del omnitrix

-pues si eso quiere, tiene toda mi atencion, xon cambiemos de fusion- dijo treearms

-a quien quieres?- pregunto xon desde el herotrix

-quiero que llames a caos- dijo treearms a lo cual tanto el alienigena del herotrix y el portador del omnitrix se quedaron sorprendidos

-pero trista...- comezo a decir xon

-solo hazlo- dijo el portador del herotrix con enojo antes de que su cuerpo fuera envuelto por un brillo negro y rojo para luego dejarse ver como caos quien parecia mas agresivo que antes, en ese momento caos comenzo a correr en 4 patas por el pasillo del laboratorio a gran velocidad

-bien creoque tendre que prepararme- dijo snare-oh precionandola insignia del omnitrix dando un gran brillo verde para luego dejarse ver como copy

-COPY- dijo este antes de que sus manos y piernas se hicieran parecidas a las de caos para luego comenzar a correr a la misma velocidad que el portador del herotrix hasta que por fin ambos llegaron a un gigantesca sala en donde se podia ver a un hombre alto de gra musculatura, cabello blanco, ojos rojos, que vestia una camiseta negra, una bata blanca de laboratorio, pantalones cafes con apatos negros

-hola tristan, hace tiempo que no te veia en persona y veo que trajiste un amigo- dijo el peli-blanco con una sonrisa malefica mientras el portador del herotrix volvia a la normalidad

-crion, donde esta?- pregunto seriamente tristan mientras ben volvia a la normalidad

-quien? aah.. si tu padre, pues el y yo somos muy buenos amigos y esta aqui mismo- dijo crion antes de ue desde el suelo se abriera una compuerta por la cual salio un mutante fornido de piel morada, una cadena atada ala mano derecha, pantalones negros algo desgarrados y que en su cabeza usaba una especie de casco metalico que no dejaba ver la cabeza

-..MALDITO!- grito tristan antes de mover rápidamente el seleccionador del herotrix hasta que lo presiono dando un gran destello blanco para luego dejarse ver como un gran hombre lobo de pelaje plateado, ojos rojos, con el herotrix en su pecho y que en sus hombros parecía traer hombreras en forma de luna llena

-astrowolf!- dijo el portador del herotrix con un gran aullido para luego dar un poderoso salto apunto de golpeara crion pero en ese momento su padre lanzo la cadena atrapándolo por las patas antes de lanzarlo contra una pare

-ja, ni te molestes tu padre me protegerá todo el tiempo asi que ¿por que no me entregas tu aparato y al sujeto X por las buenas?- pregunto crion con una sonrisa victoriosa

-lo único que te dare será una paliza- dijo astrowolf haciendo que su boca se abriera en 3 (igual que la de benlobo) y lanzara una fuerte onda de sonido la cual comenzó a impactar contra su padre pero este parecía casi ni afectarle

-espera te ayudare- dijo ben antes de que ben precionara el seleccionador del omnitrix tansformandose en benlobo

-benlobo? mejor lo llamare BLITZWOLFER- dijo ben con su nueva forma antes de colocasre junto al portador del herotrix imitando haciendo un gran aullido de la misma manera haciendo que el padre del otro comenzara a retroceder

-ELIMINALOS!- dijo crion algo molesto presionando un control remoto antes de que el mutante resiviera una descarga eléctrica por lo cual lanzo la cadena golpeando a ambos lobos

-no puedo luchar contra el- dijo astrowolf

-pero yo si, crion lo controla con ese control remoto, tu ve por ese control y yo distrago a tu padre- dijo blitzwolfer a lo cual el otro lobo asintió antes de comenzar a correr en 4 patas

-muy bien hora de subir a intensidad- dijo blitzwolfer presionando el omnitrix de su pecho antes de qu este pasara a modo supremo dejando ver a un hombre lobo aun mas gran con 3 cabezas, una armadura negra con detalles azules y una gema roja en la frente en la cabeza del centro

-BLISTWOLFER SUPREMO! OWW!- aullo el portador del omnitrix con sus 3 cabezas antes de dar un mega aullido de energía verde con el cual derribo al padre de tristan. mientras tanto astrowolf corria esquivando los disparos que crion disparaba con un arma normal

-hora de cambiar de identidad- dijo astrowolf antes de presionar el herotrix dando un gran brillo azul palido para luego dejándose ver como un hombre mono de pelaje azul, una aleta de pez en su espalda, una en la cabeza y una en la mitad de la cola, ojos morados, piel azul oscura y el herotrix en su pecho

-que? ou ah ah, una nueva transformación vestia?- dijo este viendo su nueva forma antes de ver como crion le intento desparar pero en ese momento creo una brubuja verde la cual atrapo la bala en el aire

-ou ou perfecto ahora conoce el poder de monkei pop- dijo este antes de comenzar a saltar mientras escupia una gran cantidad de burbujas de distintos colores en las cuales quedaban atrapadas las balas

-tristan junta muchas burbujas y luego golpealas con tu cola- dijo xon desde dentro de la transformación

-muy bie ha ha- dijo monkey pop creando nuevas burbujas de las cuales junto 10 burbujas formando una esfera la cual se lanzo, en ese momento crion esquivo la esfera de burbujas pero esta al impactar contra el suelo provoco una gran explosión que lo derrivo haciendo que el arma y el control cayeran al suelo

-bien bien ou ou ah ah- dijo monkey pop antes de lanzar una buebuja en la cual atrapo el arma para luego comenzar a correr en dirección al control remoto de crion

-no lo haras- dijo crion antes de dar un silbido haciendo que se abriera una nueva compuerta de la cual salio un perro mutante el cual se abalanzo contra monkey pop.

blitzwolfer supremo se encontraba esquivando los golpes del padre de tristan quien atacaba de forma continua

-muy bien.. lo lamento señor omeg pero usted me obliga a esto- dijo blitzwolfer supremo antes de dar un gan aullido con sus tres cabezas a las cuales comenzaron a brillarles las gemas de la frente mientras el sonido aumentaba impactando contra el mutante haciéndolo chocar contra la pared

-ou ben ayudita por aquí ou ou- dijo monkey pop peleando contra el perro mutante mientras crion se levantaba y corria asia el control

-muy bien sujétense- dijo blitzwolfer haciendo que la cabeza del lado izquierdo diera un aullido agudo por el cual el perro mutante se comenzó a retorcer de dolor mientras crion se tambaleaba intentando mantener el equilibrio

-gracias y ahora crion despídete de ese control- dijo monkey pop creando 5 burbujas las cuales junto y lanzo haciendo que impactaran contra el control destruyéndolo

-NO!- grito crion mientras veía como el casco del mutante se partía por la mitad para que luego este se transformara en un hombre de 40 años, cabello negro, que vestía una camiseta blanca algo desgarrada, pantalones negros también un poco rotos y sin zapatos

-PAPA- dijo monkey pop volviendo a ser tristan antes de correr hasta estar con su padre (el aullido se detuvo) mientras blitzwolfer volvía a volver a ser ben quien fue a ayudar al peli-plata y al padre de este

-no.. no me derrotaran tan fácil..- decía cron con una mirada psicópata mientras buscaba algo en su bata

-papa, esta bien?- pregunto tristan mientras ayudaba a su padre a pararse

-Q-quienes son ustedes?- pregunto el mayor mientras ben también lo ayudaba pararse

-papa soy tristan mira- dijo tristan mientras el herotrix hacia un leve brillo antes de que se viera como el aspecto de tristan cambiaba: ahora su cabello era lacio y de color castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran castaños

-hijo?- pregunto el mayor mientras veía al otro con lagrimas en los ojos para luego abrazarlo

-lamento arruinar el momento pero.. A MI.. NADIE ME GANA!.. JAMAS!- decía crion ya de pie mientras en sus manos sostenía 3 jeringas con el virus nemesis en cada mano

-NO DETENTE!- grito ben antes de que crion se clavará las jeringas en los brazos inyectándose el virus, en ese momento los ojos de crion se volvieron negros mientras este dejaba caer las jeringas para luego abrazarse a si mismo, se podía ver como algunas venas del cuerpo de este comenzaban a resaltarse y a palpitar mientras este se arrodillaba, en ese momento su piel se comenzó a teñir a morado mientras su cuerpo comenzara a crecer hasta que cambio a ser un gran mutante morado de ojos negros, dos cuernos blancos, sin camiza dejando ver su abdomen en donde parecía tener un tercer ojo amarillo con pupila fina, y en su espalda parecía tener unas escamas plateadas

-jajaja ahora veras lo que te pasa mocoso por meterte en mis planes- dijo crion mientras seguía creciendo

-ben, busca a los demás y saca a mi padre de aquiyo me encargo de crion- dijo tristan mientras volvia a tener el cabello plateado con puntas tojas y ojos morados a lo cual el peli-castaño asintio mientras sostenia mejor al peli-negro, en ese momento tristan comenzó a correr mientras movia el seleccionador del herotrix

-muy bien crion, quieres pelear? pues a pelear- dijo tristan antes de presionar el seleccionador del herotrix antes de dar un gran brillo dorado

-TEGNOLASH!- grito antes de dejarse ver como un hombre alto con una armadura robotica dorada con detalles plateados, un visor azul claro, el herotrix en medio de su pecho y en su espalda se podía ver un gran disco oscuro en el que se podía ver un gran espacio negro con lo que parecían estrellas dentro y totalmente rodeado por una aureola luminoza dorada

-ahora pagaras por tus crímenes- dijo tegnolash con una voz que parecía como si tristan y xon hablaran al unisono, en ese momento tegnolash no se movio paro su aurora luminosa creo una mini explosión con la cual hizo volar a crion haciéndolo atravesar la pared dejando un gran hoyo que iba hasta la calle. crion comenzó a levantarde mientras conreia de una manera perturbadora

-ja eso ni dolio- dijo el mutante mientras veía como tegnolash sin mover un musculo flotaba hasta estar fuera del laboratorio, en ese momento crion tomo un auto antes de lanzarlo con fuerza contra el héroe dorado pero este solo desapareció y reapareció detrás del mutante para luego hacer una segunda mini explosión derribando a crion quien parecía enfadado

-pagaras por haber interferido todo este tiempo en mis planes- dijo crion estirando su brazo con el cual golpeo a tegnolash quien choco contra un muro, en ese momento crion salto y sujeto del cuello a tegnolash mientras lo apretaba

-P-por que haces esto?- pregunto tegnolash

-por que? por que siempre me an dado ordenes, siempre eh complasido a los demás y ahora es mi turno de ser el que da las ordenes, los ingenuos piensan que me interesa ayudarles, ja, ellos son tan importantes para mi como una cucaracha lo es para ellos, solo un 5% de las personas salen normales, el otro 95% se convierten en mis descerebrados sirvientes- dijo crion mientras apretaba mas el cuello del héroe dorado

-solo por tu bien estas dispuesto a dañar a cualquiera?- pregunto tegnolash

-obvio ingenuo niño y ahora sin esto no podras hacer nada- dijo crion sujetando el herotrix mientras intentaba arrancarlo

-aaghh..N-no lo haras- dijo tegnolash mientras el herotrix comenzaba a hacer chispas moradas, en ese momento el herotrix dio un gran brillo antes de que crion saliera disparado chocando contra un auto mientras veía como tegnolash brillaba de color rojo metalico para luego dejarse ver con una nueva forma: ahora era una especie de hombre fornido de piel negra rocosa, pies de piel rocoza que parecían los de humungosaurio, manos con 5 dedos, ojos blancos, que en su cabeza tenia una especie de cuerno de rubi y en su espalda poseía multiples estalagmitas (1) de rubi y también una especie de cola la cual solo la parte superior estaba cubierta de piel rocosa negra mientras que la parte de abajo dejaba ver una piel roja y en la punta poseía una esfera de cristal y el herortix se encontraba en su hombro derecho

-no me hagas enojar- dijo el nuevo héroe mientras se colocaba en 4 patas levantando su cola mientras la esfera de cristal brillaba para luego dispara una luz que fue rebotando entre las estalagmitas hasta que impacto contra el cuerno de rubi el cual brillo con intensidad antes de disparar un rayo de energía roja que derrivo a crion causándole una herida

-no importa cuantas veces cambies de forma yo te derrotare- dijo crion mientras comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño

-pues el no esta solo- se escucho antes de que un rayo impactara contra la cabeza de crion quien al darse vuelta pudo ver a Morgan, slime, rex, Davis y cate quien sostenia un camión con un contenedor el cual le lanzo a mutante el cual retrocedio un poco, en ese momento junto al portador del herotrix apareció copy

-nuevo héroe?- pregunto este

-si y creo que lo llamare RUBISAURIO!- dijo este antes de comenzar a correr hasta embestir a crion para que luego copy imitara sus movimientos pero esta vez derribando al mutantes hasta ue rex se subio sobre este

-esto te ganas por molestar a nuestro amigo- dijo el moreno haciendo apararecer sus puños mecánicos para luego comenzar a golpear al mutante. en ese momento crion dio un gran rugido antes de golpear a los 3 héroes con su brazo arrojándolos al otro lado de la calle mientras comenzaba a aumentar mas su tamaño

-chicos están bien?- pregunto Davis acercándose al trio

-si pero es muy fuerte- dijo rubisaurio

-si sigue aumentando de tamaño será mas difícil- dijo rex mientras veía como Morgan, cate y slime combatían al mutante

-pues creo tener una idea, el virus nemesis esta estable solo cuando hay una temperatura templada y o calurosa, si lo enfriamos el virus podría ser eliminado y crion volveria a ser un simple humano- dijo xon

-buena idea, hora de dejar frio a este sujeto- dijo rex mientras en su mente se formaba un plano de una nueva maquina, en ese momento en la espalda de rex aparecieron 4 turbunas blancas con hélices de energía azul y que tenia una conexión con los hombros del moreno en donde tenia 2 mini cañones azules

-me quítate las palabras de la boca- dijo ben presionando el seleccionador del omnitrix antes de dar un intenso brillo verde para luego dejarse ver como una gran iguala azul palido, con ojos verdes, 3 aletas dorsales saliendo de su espalda, un traje negro que cubre casi todo su cuerpo menos los 3 dedos de sus manos, su rostro y sus aletas dorsales y el omnitrix en su pecho

-ARTIGUANA!- dijo ben con su nueva forma mientras tristan presionaba también el seleccionador del herotrix antes de dar un gran brillo azul palido para luego dejarse ver como un hombre alto, que vestia un traje de maya azul palido, con protectores azules, unos gruesos guantes de metal plateado, un casco de motociclista azul palido con visor negro y que tenia el herotrix en el pecho (como firestark del cap 4 pero en tonos de azul y plateado)

-ICETREX!- dijo el héroe de traje azul antes de comenzar a correr junto a artiguana y rex quien volaba bajo

-chicos abajo- dijo Davis a lo cual Morgan,cate y slime obvedecieron alejándose del mutante, en ese momento icetrex comenzó a girar mientras sus guantes brillaban hasta que formo un tornado de nieve azul el cual impacto contra crion haciendo que este retrocediera

-tontos, no podrán vencer...- comenzó a decir crion hasta que su boca fue bloqueada por un gran fragmento de hielo el cual rex disparo con los cañones de sus hombros mientras volaba

-bla bla bla, mejor comete una menta me muero por el olor- bromeo rex antes de disparar multiples fragmentos de hielo con sus cañones haciendo retroceder a crion mientras en el cuerpo de este comenzaban a aparecer apollas con el virus nemesis

-se esta comenzando a inestabilizar, sigan enfriándolo- dijo ice trex deteniéndose para luego comenzar a lanzar rayos azules los cuales congelaba las ampollas

-ben congela esto- dijo cate rompiendo un hidrante dejando salir un gran chorro de agua el cual artiguana congelo antes de que cate sujetara la gigantesca columna de hielo y con este golpeara a crion haciéndolo chocar contra un poste de luz

-rex hora de una tormenta de nieve- dijo Morgan mientras hacia girar su martillo en el aire, en ese momento rex disparo una gran corriente de nieve por sus cañones la cual se transformo en una ventisca cuando comenzó a girar en la misma dirección que el martillo, de repente Morgan lanzo su martillo en dirección a crion siendo seguido por la nieve haciendo que toda la nieve cubriera al mutante mientras el martillo volvia con el moreno (Morgan no rex)

-slime hora de comer- dijo icetrex disparando un fragmento de hielo directo contra el perro mutante quien al comerse el hielo comenzó a brillar para luego dejarse ver con su piel de color morado oscuro, placas de hielo en su espalda y en la cola parecía tener garras de hielo, en ese momento slime salto sobre crion mientras comenzaba a mordelo

-graaa! NO, NO ME VENCERAN UN GRUPO DE MOCOSOS!- grito crion tratando de levantarde pero en ese momento Davis lanzo una llamarada al suelo haciendo que la calle se hiciera brea que atrapo los pies del mutante mientras todos atacaban contantemente con ataues de hielo haciendo que las ampollas crecieran mas y mas hasta tener un tamaño descomunal

-NO!- grito crion antes de que todas sus ampollas explotaran derramando el virus por el suelo dejando ver a crion con su apariencia normal en el suelo

-listo todo se acabo crion, ríndete- dijo icetrex volviendo a su apariencia normal al igual que rex, ben y slime

-no.. no me an vencido aun... puedo recrear denuevo al virus, creare un ejercito y los acabare- dijo crion con una mirada psicópata

-no lo haras- se escucho antes de que se viera como el padre de tristan se acercaba al grupo

-todos ya saben tu verdad- dijo tristan junto con su padre mientras el mayor tomaba un celular y mostraba un video en el cual crion admitía todo lo de sus laboratorios y mutantes

-tedigo algo curioso de tegnolash? que tiene la capacidad de hacer que que lo que el ve se vea en todas las redes sociales y en todos los televisores del mundo- dijo tristan con una sonrisa mientras en el lugar aparecían unas patrullas policiacas.

una hora después todos se encontraban en los escombros del laboratorio genetics en donde antes se encontraba el sotano de este y frente a ellos se encontraba un portal de energía morada

-bien creo que es hora de ir al siguiente mundo- dijo ben

-cuídate hijo- dijo el padre de tristan con una sonrisa mientras su hijo volvia a su forma normal (con el pelo castaño oscuro)

-lo mismo digo papa, volveré pronto- dijo tristan retrocediendo un poco para luego volver a tener el cabello plateado con puntas rojas

-nosotros estaremos listos para enfrentar a cualquiera que se quiera meter con nuestra dimensión- dijo Morgan con una sonrisa mientras slime ladro

-cuídate, cabeza dura- dijo cate chocando puños con el peli plata, en ese momento Davis se acerco a ellos

-yo ire con ustedes- dijo el peli-negro

-no tu te quedas aquí- dijo tristan

-no, no quiero estar lejos de ti denuevo- dijo Davis con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al otro

-esta bien, no se preocupen volveremos pronto- dijo rex a lo cual los demás asintieron mientras el, ben y tristan atravesaban el portal, pero cuando Davis intento atravesar solo choco contra el portal cayendo al suelo

-que pasa?- pregunto tristan asomando su rostro por el portal

-no lo se, parece que no puedo atravesar- dijo Davis intentando pasar pero sin existo mientras se podía ver como el portal comenzaba a cerrarse

-por favor, cuídate tristan y vuelve pronto- dijo Davis a lo cual el peli-plata asintió antes volver a atravesar el portal el cual se cerro

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8: aiens, maquinas, héroes y.,.. bestias? parte 1

ben, rex y tristan ya habían crusado el portal el cual se cerro para luego dejarlos en un gran bosque con arboles gigantescos y que tenían ramas tan largar y grandes que apenas se podía ver el cielo nocturno

-ow... rex este es tu mundo?- pregunto tristan a lo cual e moreno neo con la cabeza

-no, pero crei que teníamos que pasar por mi dimensión antes de llegar a la dimensión de ese alfa supremo- dijo rex viendo todos los arboles

-ben tennyson..- se escucho la voz de azmut antes de que desde el omnitrix saliera un olograma de este

-azmuth que alegría verte, ya pasamos por la dimensión de tristan y ahora faltaría la de rex pero acabamos de aparecer en un lugar desconocido para el- dijo ben

-si de eso quería hablarles, pero la señal e la otra dimensión era muy mala, quería avisarles que otra dimensión se sumo a su camino y supongo que debe ser esa- dijo azmuth

-y como esta todo por alla?- pregunto tristan

-por ahora bien, unos pocos avistamientos de lagartians pero los plomeros ya an detenido y desactivado a los que an ingresado, kevin, gwendolin y maxx están en estos momentos deteniendo algunos y para darles mas tiempo estoy creando una maquina que bloquee los portales que no sean autorizados por mi- dijo azmuth

-bien, avisaremos cuando estemos de regreso mientras tanto intentaremos buscar un portal- dijo rex mientras comenzaba a escuchar algo entre los arbustos

-y ben, ehenviado un programa a tu omnitrix por si estas en problemas, solo tienes que decir: refuerzo código 00000 refuerzo 1- dijo azmuth antes de que su olograma desapareciera

-bien vamos, este lugar me da mala espina- dijo xon desde el herotrix

-si a mi también- dijo rex comenzando a caminar hasta que desde unos arbustos salio un gran león robotico con ojos rojos el cual dio un gran rugido antes de abalanzarse contra rex

-REX CUIDADO!- dijo ben presionando el seleccionador del omnitrix antes de dejarse ver como una esfera de luz amarilla que en su interior se veía un pequeño alienígena negro parecido a un bebe en posición fetal (como un enbrion) con los ojos cerrados que apenas se veían por una ligera marca de luz en el borde de sus ojos, en ese momento el león fue rodeado por un aura de luz amarillenta mientras era inmovilizado en el aire

-psibrion- dijo ben con su nueva forma antes de que el león robotico fuera desarmado parte por parte antes de que sus piezas cayeran al suelo

-gracias ben pero.. desde cando tienes ese alien?- pregunto rex

- desde hace unos segundos pero tengo el conociemiento de todos sus poderes y siento que estoy conectado a todo lo que me rodea- dijo psibrion mientras flotaba

-bien ben ahora vuelve a tu forma normal y vamos a buscar el portal- dijo rex

-no podemos, se donde se encuentra el portal pero.. este bosque.. siento que hay algo.. algo que nos esta llamando-dijo psibrion comenzando a flotar por el bosque mientras era seguido por rex y tristan

-vamos ben, no es hora de estar jugando, si sabes donde esta el portal vámonos y listo- dijo tristan pero el pequeño alienígena parecía no escucharlo

-oye... no notan algo extraño en el nuevo alien de ben?-pregunto xon desde el herotrix

-además que parece no estar prestándonos atención?- pregunto rex

-no, el omnitrix, no lo tiene por lo que veo- dijo xon antes de que el moreno y el peli-plata vieran al portador del omnitrix

-es sierto.. ben donde esta tu... -comenzó a decir rex hasta que fueron rodeados por 7 robots en forma de escarabajos con unos enormes cañones

-oh oh rápido- dijo tristan presionando el seleecionador del herotrix pero este no funciono

-tristan no tengo energía para las transformaciones, ya que usamos 2 héroes hibridos y 5 héroes humanoides y bestias no tengo energía suficiente por ahora para transformarnos- dijo xon, en ese momento los robots comenzaron a cargar sus cañones para disparar paro en ese momento rex transformo sus manos en unas manos roboticas de metal negro con las cuales creo un campo de fuerza de energía azul con el cual comenzó a blouear los disparos

-ben transformate en algo que nos sirva para escapar- dijo rex mentras intentaba mantener el campo de fuerza

-no es necesario- dijo psibrion antes de abrir sus ojos dejando ver que eran muy brillantes antes de que su sfera de luz comenzara a crecer hasta que cubrió a los tres para luego desaparecer.

rex y tristan ahora se encontraban en el mismo bosque pero ahora se vea diferente. parecía que era de dia, las hojas de los arboles y el césped brillaban de color azul, los troncos de los arboles brllaban de color rosado t hasta había pequeños brillos en el aire

-ow.. que paso?- pregunto rex

-están en el mundo psíquico- se escucho antes de que ambos pudieran ver al que parecía ser psibrion pero ahora no era estaba parado y se podía ver mejor su apariencia: era un pequeño alienígena de piel azul electrico, de ojos verdes con marcas rosadas y el omnitrix estaba en su pecho

-aquí es donde eh estado desde que me transforme, aquí todo lo inorgánico no existe, vengan, los robots siguen aquí y pronto volveré a la normalidad- dijo psibrion comenzando aflotar siendo seguido por tristan y rex hasta que pudieron ver un gran edificio que parecía un laboratorio que brillaba de color blanco

-que es este lugar?- pregunto rex viendo todo el edificio hasta que se escucho que el omnitrix se quedaba sin energía hasta que un gran brillo los cubrió regresando a ben a su forma normal y llevándolos al mundo real en el cual se podía ver el mismo edificio pero ahora parecía todo destruido y abandonado

-aquí hay algo que estaba llamándome y se encuentra dentro- dijo ben

-DE ENCERIO?! CASI NOS MATA UN LEON ROBOTICO Y UN GRUPO DE INSECTOS METALICOS Y TU SOLO SIGUES LOS PRESENTIMIENTOS DE UN ALIEN NUEVO?!- pregunto rex algo molesto al ver que en el edificio no parecía aver estado nadie desde hace un largo tiempo

-si y si esas cosas nos atacaron para que no nos acercaramos? debe aver algo aquí- dijo ben entrando al edificio abandonado

-ese es un buen punto- dijo tristan siguiendo a ben

-agh... bien pero si no hay nada importante y todo se trato de un error de tu nuevo alien juro que uso mis nanaits para sacarlo del omnitrix y patearle el tracero- dijo rex ingresando al edificio junto con los otros 2 sin notar que eran vigilado.

mientras tanto en otro lugar, se podía ver a calmer en una gran sala oscura ivendo atravez de unos monitores a los 3 heroes

-amo, an un laboratorio, envio lagartians?- dijo calmer inclinándose frente a una figura oscura detrás de el

-no, es hora de que yo me encargue de ellos personalmente- dijo la figura oscura antes de que detrás de esta se abriera un portal el cual atravezo.

denuevo en la otra dimensión, ben, rex y tristan ya llevaban un buen tiempo caminando por el edificio sin encontrar nada mas que polvo y escombros

-bien conforme? tu alienígena se equivoco ahora vámonos-dijo rex hasta que una araña lo asusto para que luego el moreno transformara su manos en puños metálicos con los cuales aplasto a la araña y también derribo un muro dejando ver una especie de sala en donde habían muchas computadoras y una capsula la cual estaba muy polvorienta por lo cual no se veía su contenido

-ups-dijo rex volviendo sus manos a la normalidad

-es aquí- dijo ben entrando a la sala junto con los otros 2

-vaya.. este lugar tiene tanto polvo como mi habitación después de 2 días sin limpiar-dijo tristan viendo el lugar

-pues acostúmbrate pues esta será la tumba de los 3- se escucho una voz similar a la de rex antes de que los 3 se dieran vuelta sorprendiéndose por el aspecto de la persona que estaba detrás de ellos: parecía ser rex pero su piel era un poco opaca, sus ojos rojos, su cabello de un color rojo oscuro con mechones plateados, vestia un chaleco de cuero negro cerrado, pantalones y zapatos negros unos guantes de motociclista (osea sin dedos), en su mano recha lo que parecía un omnitrix negro con detalles rojos, un seeccionador pentagonal y que tenia tubos con lo que parecía el virus nemesis que conectaban el omnitrix con el brazo del joven

-quien eres?- pregunto ben preparándose para transformarse al igual que tristan

-jaja acaso no me recuerdan? en especial tu.. hermano?- pregunto el joven mirando a rex quien lo vio sorprendido

-A-alfa?- dijo rex algo dudoso

-ESPERA alfa supremo es el mismo alfa que tu hermano creo?- pregunto ben sorprendido al rex

-si, soy el mismo, luego de que me encerraron en el vacio utilize un poco de la energía que me quedaba para liberarme y allí con algo de ayuda de las maquinas alienígenas de allí pude crear mi propio cuerpo y no solo eso, también cree mi propio aparato cambia forma: conozcan el infiertrix- dijo alfa mostrando su omnitrix

-bien pero eso no te servirá de nada, ahora somos 3 contra 1 asi que vas pardiendo, chicos ahora!- dijo rex antes de que tristan y ben presionaran sus seleccionadores

-PIEDRA!- dijo ben ya con su nueva forma

-rubisaurio!- dijo tristan ya transformado antes de que ambos jóvenes lanzaran rayos de energía directo contra alfa

-Y TOMA ESTO!- dijo rex haciendo aparecer un par de nund chakus tegnologicos gigantes los cuales comenzó a mover lanzando ondas de energía azul, los 3 ataques dieron directo contra alfa levantando una gran nube de polvo antes de que los 3 se detuvieran

-lo acabamos?- pregunto rubisaurio pero en ese momento un brillo rojo antes de que desde la nube de polvo salieran 3 grises que se estiraron y empujaron a los 3 contra la pared a los lados de la capsula

-no podrán vencerme tan fácil, ahora me eh actualizado- se escucho la voz de alfa antes de que la nube de polvo se desvanesiera dejando ver a lo que parecía ser cuatrobrazos pero de piel morada,ojos negros con reflejo rojo, con tubos del virus nemesis que conectaban el infiertrix de su pecho con su cuello, y vestia una camiza negra y pantalones grises

-aghh.. ahora pudes transformarte en mis aliens como la primera vez? pues prepárate para que te apague- dijo pidra apunto de lanzar un rayo de energía

-no, yo te apagare- dijo alfa antes de que desde su infiertrix saliera una corriente eléctrica que paso por sus brazos y dio una descarga a piedra,rex y rubisaurio para que luego ambas transformaciones volvieran a ser ben y tristan y tanto el omnitrix como el herotrix tenían el seleccionador en modo de recarga (osea en rojo)

-absorbió toda nuestra energía- dijo xon

-y bloquee los poderes de rex- dijo alfa mientras rex intentaba crear sus maquinas sin éxito

-rayos- dijo rex

-ahora preparence para morir y asi me apoderare de tolas las dimensiones- dijo alfa supremo sosteniento por el cuello a los 3 jóvenes comenzando a aficciarlos, en ese momento tristan comenzó a intentar liberarse sin éxito al igual que los otros hasta que rex en un momento golpeo su brazo contra la capsula intentando activar una de sus maquinas sin éxito pero si quitando un poco del polvo dejando ver una mano con lo que parecía ser un omnitrix con un seleccionador hexagonal que parecía tener una especie de gema anaranjada

-R-Rex.. ROMPE.. LA CAPSULA- dijo tristan con dificutad antes de ue el moreno comenzara a golpea la capsula con toda la fuerza que podía comenzando a agrietarla

-ahora despídanse- dijo alfa con una sonrisa malévola mientras su infiertrix parecía comenzar a electrificarse pero en ese momento rex logro romper el vidrio de la capsula haciendo que se viera una silueta oscura levantarse para que luego se viera un brillo anaranjado

-ERIZO!- se escucho antes de quedes de la capsula salieran disparadas una gran cantidad de espinas las cuales se clavaron en los brazos de alfa quien por el dolor retrocedio

-aghhh.. maldito- se quejo alfa volviendo a su forma humana

-pues el madito eres tu si crees que puedes atacar a personas inocentes en mi guardia- se escucho antes de que de la capsula saliera un chico de cabello castaño, ojos azules, aparentemente de la misma edad que ben, que traía una banda de metal en la cabeza que desde de la cual su cabello se volvían espinas, una pechera café con lo que parecía un omnitrix hexagonal que tenia una gema anaranjada con bordes cafes, espinas por la espalda y por los brazos, garras de metal en sus manos y pies y en su banda de metal se veía lo que parecía una pequeña cara de un erizo

-prepárate para sufrir- dijo el joven antes de dar un salto convirtiéndose en una esfera de espinas la cual comenzó a rodar con velodidad antes de embestir a alfa

-ahora prueba esto insecto!- dijo alfa transformándose un humungosaurio de piel negra, ojos rojos y cuernos grises a lo largo de su cuerpo y con el infiertrix en su pecho

-un dinosaurio? pues 2 pueden jugar ese juego- dijo el peli-castaño antes de presionar el omnitrix de su pecho dando un brillo anaranjado para luego dejarse ver con un traje diferenre: ahora parecía estar hecho de escamas de metal verde, su cabeza parecía usar una especie de casco en forma de cabeza de cocodrilo con mandíbulas sobre salientes que parecía poder mover, con garras de metal verde y una cola

-ALIGATOR- dijo el peli castaño antes de saltar cobre alfa comezando a morderlo con sus mandíbulas mientras el otro intentaba quitárselo

-quien es el?- pregunto rex levantándose del suelo y ayudando a ben a pararse también

-no lo se pero si tiene un omnitrix y odia a alfa me cae bien- dijo tristan parándose con algo de dificutad

-oigan, será mejor que se pongan en un lugar seguro hasta que yo y el omnitrix recarguemos energía- dijo xon

-bien pero yo aun tengo energía- dijo rex haciendo algo de esfuerzo pero logrando hacer aparecer sus puños metálicos para luego darle un golpe a alfa haciéndolo estrelarse contra la pared

-gracias amigo- dijo el peli-castaño del omnitrix anaranjado antes de que se pudiera ver como alfa (aun en su forma de humungosaurio) crecia mucho mas hasta que destroso el techo haciéndose de 4 pisos de alto

-hora de enfrentar dinosaurio con dinosaurio- dijo el joven del traje de cocodrilo antes de presionar su omnitrix al cual le aparecieron unas marcas trivales anaranjadas antes de que el traje del chico comenzara a cambiar: ahora parecia un gigantesco cocodrilo hecho de partes de roca con energía anaranjada que las unia todas, ahora la mandibula

-SARCOSUCHUS! (2)- dijo el ahora gigantesco cocodrillo con una voz bestial antes de empezar a forcejear con alfa quien estaba perdiendo

-demonios... quien..eres escoria?- pregunto con molestia alfa

-pues esta molestia se es conocida como maik 10- dijo el gran cocodrilo antes darle una gran mordida en el hombro a alfa para luego lanzarlo a una gran distancia

-ow... eso..fue.. GENIAL!- dijo rex viendo como el enorme cocodrilo volvia a su forma normal pero ahora vestia ropa normal:una camiseta café, un pantalón anaranjado, una chaquera atada alrededor de su cintura, zapatos negros y un super omnitrix hecho de roca con detalles anaranjados, seleccionador hexagonal que en los bordes era de roca y en el centro tenia una gran gema anaranjada

-gracias por sacarme de allí, ya me estaba entumeciendo- dijo maik estirando sus brazos mientras ben y tristan se acercaban

-quien eres?- pregunto ben

-soy maik kratt, héroe y protector de los animales- dijo el peli-castaño de ojos azules

-un gusto, soy ben tennyson, mi..em.. amigo rex salazar y tristan omeg- dijo ben presentado acada uno

-ejem..- se escucho la voz de xon desde el heotrix

-aah.. si tambien esta xon-dijo ben señalando el herotrix

-vaya veo que tambien tienen dispositipos de almacenamiento de muestras genesticas para alterar su anatomia- dijo maik sorprendiendo a los 3 heroes

-em..si como lo sabes?- pregunto ben

-ja le acerte, lo deduje por que se parecen mucho a mi bestiatrix, es un dispositivo que combina la tecnologia y la magia ancestral, mi tia aviva me lo fabrico al igual que mis transfomaciones que acaban de ver y mi tio martin y mi padre chris encontraron la gema que me permite activar mis trajes- explico maik

-vaya, eres un cerebrito- dijo rex

-solo un poco je, bueno.. alguien me puede decir que pasa? por que creo que dormi mas tiempo del que creo en esa capsula- dijo maik

-no sabemos cuanto tiempo estuviste en esa capsula pero la situacion actual es que alfa supremo, ese a quien golpeaste, intenta apoderarse de nuestras dimensiones- dijo ben

-ou... bueno les ayudare asi que no tienen que suplicar, pero primero tengo que activar la barrera de defensa- dijo maik comenzando a caminar mientras los otros tre s lo miraban extrañados

-oye... soy yo o este sujeto es algo presumido?- pregunto tristan

-si pero el nos salvo asi que tenemos que salvar tambien esta dimension- dijo xon antes de que se viera una gran explosion no muy lejos de ellos.

en otro lado del bosque, alfa ahora en su apariencia normal con apenas unos raspones

-maldito enano, ahora vera lo fuerte que soy- dijo alfa supremo presionando el seleccionador del infiertrix antes de dar un gigantesco resplandor rojo

continuara...

perdonen si este cap no estuvo muy bueno pero esque estoy medio bloqueado :P intentare esforsarme mas para la proxima


End file.
